I Love You, Lu!
by coolmaknaedeer
Summary: [CHAP 5! HIATUS] Luhan yang menyukai hoobaenya, Sehun yang straight. Sehun menyukai seseorang yang bernama Xiao Lu yang datang dipestanya. Ia mencari gadis itu dan perlahan Luhan menyerah akan cintanya pada Sehun. Apa yang terjadi?/"Jika Xiao Lu itu kau, maka aku akan belajar mencintaimu,"-Sehun/"Kau menyukai Xiao Lu, bukan aku!"-Luhan/Hunhan! slight Chanbaek! Warning YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: Love You, Oh Sehun

**TILULIT! TILULIT! (Backsound gagal)**

Seorang namja cantik yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya tiba-tiba mengucek matanya yang masih sayu. Ia melihat ke sebelah bantalnya. Telepon rumah yang terletak di meja nakas berbunyi nyaring

"Yeoboseyo?" Angkatnya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya.

" _ **LUHAAANN! KAU BARU BANGUN KAN?! SUARAMU TERLIHAT! KAU BARU MAMA TINGGAL PERGI KE GWANGJU SAJA SUDAH MALAS-MALASAN SEPERTI ITU?! JAM BERAPA INI?!"**_

Luhan –namja cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan itu terkejut bukan main mendengar eommanya berteriak di telepon. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dan melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.

06.50.

"HAH! JAM 7 KURANG 10?!" Luhan langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hari Senin. Hari yang dibenci Luhan.

 **Coolmaknaedeer present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Title

 **I Love You, Lu!**

Main Cast

 **Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun (Hunhan)**

Support Cast

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai etc**

Author

 **coolmaknaedeer**

Genre

 **Romance, School-life, BxB (YAOI), etc**

Length

 **Multi-Chaptered**

Rating

 **T, nyerempet M**

 **Disclaimer: Ngopy cerita dosa banget. Ini 1000% murni ceritaku dan semua pemain itu punya Tuhan YME and,,, aku Cuma pinjem doang. Makasih.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _ **DRAP**_

 _ **DRAP**_

 _ **DRAP**_

"Oh tidak…" Luhan baru datang dengan taksi yang hampir menghabiskan setengah uang jajannya itu terengah-engah sambil memegangi pagar yang tertutup rapat di ia akan mencegat bus, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunggu pukul 8 dan itu menyebabkan keterlambatan yang **berlebih**.

Ia melihat jam tangannya. **07.30**.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Terlambat kenapa malah mengumpat? Luhan?"

Luhan tercekat. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Kim seonsaengnim sedang menatapnya sangar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. "Aku baru ingat kalau guru killer ini yang menjaga. Aaahh… Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku hidup dulu…"

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan terduduk di depan meja Kim seonsaengnim. Ia menunduk, tak berani mengelak ataupun memandang guru killer di depannya. Perempuan paruh baya itu menatap Luhan dengan angkuh.

"Jadi, apa alasan yang kau buat, Tuan Luhan?" Tanya Kim seonsaengnim. Luhan bergidik takut.

"S-sa-saya kesiangan…" Ya, bilanglah bahwa Luhan merupakan anak yang jujur. **Sangat jujur.**

BRAK!

Luhan terlonjak ketika Kim seonsaengnim menggebrak mejanya. Kim seonsaengnim berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Luhan masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"KAU INI! SUDAH KELAS 3 KENAPA MASIH MALAS-MALASAN?! APA KAU SANGAT MENIKMATI HARI MINGGUMU HINGGA LUPA BAHWA SENIN KAU MASIH SEKOLAH? HAH! REMAJA SEKARANG SANGAT MEMPRIHATINKAN! BANGUN SAAT SIA-"

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **Cklek…**_

"Permisi, Kim saem." Luhan melirik ke belakang. Menatap seorang namja dengan surai berwarna dark brown sedang membawa tumpukkan buku. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu membuat Luhan mengingat sosok familiar itu.

"Oh, Kim Jongin." Luhan agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Kim saem melembut seketika. _Wah, apa yang dilakukan Kai kepada Kim saem hingga suaranya dapat melembut seperti itu?_ Batin Luhan.

"Annyeong, seonsaengnim. Ini buku tugasnya," kata Kai –namja tan itu sambil menyerahkan tumpukan buku di meja Kim seonsaengnim.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih," Kim seonsaengnim menatap Kai. Sebelum Kai pergi, ia menatap kea rah seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan meja Kim saem.

"Luhan sunbae?" tebaknya. Dengan ragu, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai. "Benar, ini kau." Kai tersenyum. Luhan hanya meringis.

"Bawa dia."

Tiba-tiba suara Kim saem menginterupsi keduanya. "Ne?" Luhan terlihat kebingungan.

"Kaja, Lu sunbae. Aku permisi saem." Kai menarik tangan Luhan yang masih kebingungan.

"Keren sekali Kim saem bisa luluh di hadapanmu, Kai!" puji Luhan setelah agak jauh dari ruangan Kim saem. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas Luhan, kelas 3-1.

"Aku punya banyak pesona," kata Kai. Luhan berdecih. _Salah memuji,_ batinnya. "Ngomong-ngomong sunbae, bagaimana kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya Kai.

"Ah~ Aku kesiangan tadi. Kalau saja mamaku yang di Gwangju tak menelponku, aku mungkin baru bangun jam 10 pagi," kata Luhan. Kai terkekeh.

"Kau tidak mengeset alarm?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menghela napas.

"Aku tak punya ponsel dan jam di rumahku itu jam dinding yang tak bisa dibuat alarm. Jadi… alarmku adalah mamaku, sementara ia pergi ke gwangju, dan aku tak punya ponsel" keluh Luhan. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, sunbae. Kita sudahi dulu percakapannya." Ucap Kai saat sudah di depan kelas Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Gomawo Kai." Kata Luhan. Kai melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan yang sudah terikat dari mereka di depan ruang Kim saem. Luhan dan Kai tersenyum.

"Bye~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai yang ikut melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi menjauh. Lihan masih melambaikan tangan kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri sampai Kai benar-benar sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

KRING! KRING! Bel istirahat berbunyi keras. Luhan hanya terdiam di bangku sambil merutuki perut kosongnya yang tak berhenti meraung minta diisi. Ia lupa sarapan hari ini. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju ia langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk sesegera mungkin mencari taksi.

"Lu, ayo jajan." Teman sebangku sekaligus teman terbaik Luhan –Byun Baekhyun- menyentuh bahu Luhan.

"Aku tidak bawa uang banyak, hanya cukup buat beli sebuket bunga lily" kata Luhan. Baekhyunberdecak.

"Sudahlah, ayo ku traktir. Aku benci mendengar perutmu, Lu!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di kantin, Baekhyun segera memesan makanan setelah bertanya pada Luhan dan Luhan menjawab _**"Apa saja yang mengenyangkan perutku."**_ _._

Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku. Ia merutuki perutnya hingga Baekhyun datang membawa makanan yang dipesannya. "Ini, Lu. Jjajangmyeon dan orange juice. Aku cari yang agak murahan, maaf ya Lu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan semangkuk jjangmyeon di hadapan Luhan.

"Ah~ lapar!" Luhan segera 'menyikat' mi pasta kacang hitam itu. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Lu. Kau ini… nanti tersedak." Kata Baekhyun memperingatkan. Ia pun ikut memakan jjajangmyeon miliknya.

" _ **Omo, lihatlah dia tampan sekali ketika memasuki kantin!"**_

" _ **Benar-benar cool dan tampan!"**_

" _ **Hey, lihatlah sahabatnya. Tak jauh beda!"**_

" _ **Hanya saja Chanyeol lebih sering tersenyum daripada si Oh Sehun,"**_

 _ **Uhuk!**_

Bisikan-bisikan para murid di kantin otomatis membuat Luhan tersedak. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Ck, kau pasti tersedak karena mendengar celotehan murid-murid ya?" sindir Baekhyun sambil melihat Luhan yang sibuk meminum orange juicenya sekaligus menetralkan batuknya. Baekhyun melihat ke depan. "Si beku dan si idiot datang, Lu!" kata Baekhyun.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SI IDIOT? SI BEKU?" gertak seorang yeoja pada Baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya menggunakan istilah saja," bela Baekhyun sesekali mencibir.

Luhan terdiam di tempat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Menetralkan detak jantung itu sangat sulit ketika Luhan sudah berhadapan dengan si beku –Oh Sehun-adik kelasnya, sepantaran Kai. Baekhyun tau kalau Luhan sangat menyukai si beku itu sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian sepele yang berhasil membuat Luhan berdebar hingga saat ini.

 **Flashback**

 **Setahun yang lalu…**

" **Baek, yang ini coba kau cari di internet. Aku akan mencari referensi lain di perpustakaan ini," ucap Luhan saat ia dan Baekhyun mendapatkan tugas sejarah.**

" **Arrasseo," Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Luhan mencari ke segala penjuru perpustakaan. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan akhirnya menemukan buku yang menjadi kunci utama tugas mereka.**

" **Yes," desisnya pelan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Hendak meraih buku tadi, tapi terletak di rak teratas. Salahkan tubuh kecil Luhan yang tidak dapat meraih buku itu.**

 **Luhan meletakkan sejenak kumpulan bukunya di lantai dan berusaha meraih buku itu dengan cara melompat. "Wah, seandainya terjadi adegan klise yang tiba-tiba datang padaku. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba mengambilkannya untukku. Wah, akan jadi luar biasa hidupku kelak." Gerutu Luhan sambil membayangkan apa yang ia gerutukan barusan.**

 _ **Sret**_

 **Tiba-tiba ada yang meraih buku itu. Luhan terperangah. Ia hendak menahan tangan itu dan berbalik badan.**

" **JANGAN! AKU MEMBUTUHKAN-"**

 **DEG**

 **Luhan membeku sejenak. Ia menatap namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang wajahnya terlampau tampan dan dekat dengan wajah cantik-tampan milik Luhan. Matanya menatap mata tajam yang lebih tinggi. Jantung Luhan saat itu benar-benar berdetak hebat, darahnya berdesir cepat, badannya panas.** _ **Oh Tuhan, aura apa yang ia punya hingga tubuhku memiliki reaksi yang menggilakan?**_ **Batin Luhan.**

" **O-oh. Sunbae, kau butuh buku ini?" tanya namja pucat itu-membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan tersadar. Namja pucat itu agak menjauh.**

" **E-eh? Ah, ya. Kau tak membutuhkannya?" tanya Luhan. Namja pucat itu tersenyum tipis.**

" **Tidak.. Aku hanya membantumu saja," kata namja itu. Ia menyodorkan buku yang diinginkan Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.**

" **T-teri-terima k-ka-kasihh…" ucap Luhan. Luhan terdiam sejenak. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga Luhan menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu. Kau memanggilku sunbae? Bagaimana kau tau? Orang-orang bahkan sering mengira aku anak kelas 10 atau malah anak SD yang nyasar." Kata Luhan.**

 **Sehun tersenyum kecil. Luhan tertegun. "Yah~ buku yang kau inginkan itu untuk kelas 10 ke atas. Jadi aku beranggapan kau seorang sunbae," ujar namja itu sambil menunjuk buku yang tadi diambilnya lalu ia berikan pada Luhan. Luhan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa namja di depannya itu duduk di kelas 10.**

 **Luhan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku duluan," Luhan mengambil buku-bukunya, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya dan Baekhyun.**

 **Ia tersenyum. Ia sempat melirik name tag namja pucat tampan nan tinggi itu.**

" **Oh Sehun,"**

 **Flashback off**

"Lu? Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku deg-degan! Manusia beku itu…" Luhan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

"Okey, tenangkan diri. Satu, dua, tiga! Tarik napas, buang~" Aba-aba Baekhyun. Luhann mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. "Bagus, Lu. Lakukan hingga tenang kembali. Okey?" perintah Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mematuhi perintah teman terbaiknya itu walau sesekali melirik Sehun yang duduk bersama Chanyeol di sudut kantin.

"Baek, aku akan mempercepat makanku. Aku takut tambah sesak napasku, berdetak melulu." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Arasseo. Ppalli kaja!"

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Ugh~ Lu, kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan dengan perutku." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Okey. Pergilah," kata Luhan. Baekhyun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi sementara Luhan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas.

"Luhan sunbae?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, Kai-ah!" sapa Luhan balik. Kai menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana sunbae?" Tanya Kai. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke kelas. Kenapa?"

Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan masih menatapnya. "Ayo ke taman dulu. Temani aku mencari udara segar. Mau kan?" Tanya Kai meyakinkan. Luhan tampak berpikir.

"Arasseo. Sampai 5 menit sebelum bel masuk ya?" kata Luhan. Kai mengangguk lucu, membuat Luhan gemas. "Aigoo… aku benar-benar merasa memiliki seorang adik!" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Ah~" keluh Kai sambil memegangi pipi yang tadi dicubit Luhan. "Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada _ **nya**_?" Tanya Kai. Luhan terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Kai. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum miris.

 _ **Aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik, Lu.**_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Wah, aku tak tau bila taman bisa sesegar ini!" ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Taman dari dulu seperti ini, Lu sunbae." Ucap Kai menimpali. Luhan merengut.

"Ah~ Aku memang jarang kesini." Kata Luhan sambil duduk di bangku taman, disusul Kai di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Kata Kai. Luhan menoleh.

"APA?!" Tanya Luhan antusias. Kai menatap ke depan.

"Janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa?"

"JANJI! Ayolah Kai, aku bisa mati penasaran jika begini!" ujar Luhan. Kai tertawa sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kim saem itu eommaku." Kata Kai. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Kim saem… eomma… Tunggu. EOMMA?!" tanya Luhan terkejut. Kai menutup mulut Luhan.

"Jangan keras-keras!" peringat Kai. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan masih tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Kai. Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Ya sudah." Jawab Kai santai. Luhan ber-oh ria. _Pantas saja tadi luluh hatinya, ternyata eommanya sendiri,_ batin Luhan.

"Ah, kau benar-benar…" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Kai sebal.

"Yak! Jangan beritahu Baekhyun sunbae atau yang lainnya. Ne?" tanya Kai meyakinkan.

"Arasseo!" ujar Luhan cepat.

Luhan menatap ke depan. Melihat pohon yang tertiup angin, melambaik indah. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati udara segar yang menyapa wajahnya. Kai yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ingin sekali menciumnya," kata Kai lirih, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya walau samar.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tak dengar," tanya Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Kai agak gelagapan.

"Aniya. Tak ada," kata Kai cepat.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Lu, pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku harus mengunjungi _ **nya**_." Kata Luhan sambil meransel tasnya.

"Lo? Tidak waktu akhir pekan kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, kemarin Sabtu aku terlalu lelah bersih-bersih rumah dan membantu mama dan baba persiapan ke Gwangju. Minggunya aku mengantar mama dan baba ke bandara." Jelas Luhan singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan Lu," ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas berat. "Aku rindu pada **nya**. Lebih baik aku langsung ke sana saja" Luhan berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di halte dan menaiki bus, ia berpikir untuk membeli bunga setelah sampai di dekat tujuan. "Bunga Lily, lily. Lily putih." Gumam Luhan.

Setelah sampai, ia segera turun dari bus. Ia mendatangi toko bunga langganannya selama 6 bulan ini. "Permisi," sapanya sambil membuka pintu toko.

"Selamat dat- Aigoo! Luhan, akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggu," sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Maaf Choi ahjumma, kemarin aku harus mengantarkan orang tuaku ke bandara." Kata Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya pada Choi ahjumma –pemilik florist tersebut.

"Kau sendiri di rumah? Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali Luhankuuu…" Choi ahjumma sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Luhan tertawa lagi. "Apa yang kau perlukan? Luhan?" tanya Choi ahjumma.

"Seperti biasanya saja," kata Luhan.

"Okey, sebuket lily putih." Ucap Choi ahjumma sambil menyiapkan bunganya untuk Luhan.

"Permisi," Sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan dan Choi ahjumma. Mereka menoleh ke arah namja yang ada di sebelah Luhan. Luhan mencoba menjelaskan penglihatannya. _Sepertinya mataku sakit deh. Tak mungkin si–_

"Sehun? Sudah lama kau tak kesini…" ucap Choi ahjumma. Luhan memelototkan matanya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat. Ia menatap Choi ahjumma tak percaya.

"Annyeong imo… Imo, bunga yang biasanya," kata Sehun. Choi ahjumma mengangguk.

"IMO?!" ucap Luhan terkejut. Sehun dan Choi ahjumma menatap Luhan.

Choi ahjumma tertawa. "Kenalkan Lu. Ini keponakanku, Sehun. Eh, kalian berada di sekolah yang sama ya?" ucap Choi ahjumma sambil menatap seragam Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"o-oh. Hai, aku Xi Luhan." Ucap Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun." Kata Sehun sambil menerima uluran tangan Luhan. Luhan tergagap seketika setelah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.

"Aigoo… kalian cocok sekali…" ucap Choi ahjumma saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang bersebelahan.

"Aniya!" tolak Luhan. "tipeku adalah yang lebih tua, bukan yang lebih muda." Ujar Luhan menambahkan. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Sementara Sehun hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Ah~ sayang sekali, Lu. Bisa saja kau bersama Sehun kalau tipemu bukan yang lebih tua…" keluh Choi ahjumma. "Aku sudah melarang Sehun berhubungan dengan beberapa orang hanya untukmu loh, Lu." Kata Choi ahjumma.

"Eh?"

"IMO!" Sehun terlihat kesal. "Aku ini masih tertarik dengan yeoja, asal imo tau." Kata Sehun sebal. Luhan menatap Sehun kecewa. Kenapa Luhan harus berbohong? 'Yang lebih tua'? Yang benar saja, sekarang ini saja seorang Xi Luhan tengah jatuh cinta pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Oke, oke. Ini bunga lily-mu, Lu. Dan mawar putih untuk keponakanku." Kata Choi ahjumma memberikan masing-masing pesanan mereka. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gamsahamnida, Choi ahjumma…" ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya pada Choi ahjumma. Ia melirik Sehun yang memandangi sebuket mawar putih.

 _Dia terlihat tampan,_ batin Luhan tersenyum samar.

"Tak usah bayar, Lu. Aku akan selalu memberikan gratis jika kalian datang bersama. Oke?" goda Choi ahjumma. Luhan memerah.

"Aku duluan, imo. Terima kasih." Kata Sehun yang langsung pergi.

"Ah~ anak itu. Selalu saja sok dingin melihat kenyataannya ia juga manja." Ujar Choi ahjumma. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Manja?" ulang Luhan.

"Sehun itu manja sebenarnya… Tapi sepertinya ia jadi dingin karena hyungnya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu." Ujar Choi ahjumma.

"Hyungnya meninggal? Sehun punya hyung?" tanya Luhan. Choi ahjumma mengangguk.

"Ia mungkin juga akan ke makam. Kau tak menyusulnya Lu?" tanya Choi ahjumma.

"Baiklah, aku duluan Choi ahjumma." Luhan berlari keluar toko bunga dan menyusul Sehun yang belum terlalu jauh. Florist Choi ahjumma dan makam tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa meter.

"Oh Sehun! Tunggu!" seru Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Hosh! Kau mau ke makam kan?" tanya Luhan yang sudah sejajar dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Aku juga mau ke makam kok. Ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun cepat. Darah Luhan berdesir cepat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun membuatnya tersenyum cerah kali ini. _Ini keberuntungan yang menakjubkan_ batin Luhan.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Setelah memasuki makam, mereka berpisah. Sehun menghampiri makam hyungnya, sementara Luhan mencari makam **nya. Adiknya yang meninggal 6 bulan lalu.**

"Zitao, aku datang!" kata Luhan sambil meletakkan bunga lily diatas makam. "Hah~ sudah genap 6 bulan kita tak bertengkar dan bertatap muka. Kau tau? Aku rindu denganmu. Sungguh." Luhan terduduk di depan makam adiknya.

"Kau selalu membantu masalah percintaanku dengan si beku itu, sementara pacarmu sendiri sudah meninggalkan dunia ini 6 bulan lebih awal darimu. Zitao… aku rindu…" Luhan membiarkan air matanya mengalir turun.

"Hari ini aku telat sekolah asal kau tau. Tak ada yang membangunkanku, aku tak punya ponsel untuk alarm. Lalu aku harus telat berapa kali? 6 kali lagi karena mama dan baba sedang ke Gwangju. Bagaimana Zitao? Aku tambah menderita, hanya karena kesiangan! Bayangkan!" Luhan menekuk lutut dan memeluknya.

Sementara Sehun yang sudah selesai mengunjungi makam hyungnya langsung mencari keberadaan Luhan. _Eh, kenapa aku harus mencari sunbae itu?_ Pikir Sehun. Sehun hendak pergi dari makam itu jika saja ia tak mendengar suara tangis. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah memeluk lututnya di sebuah makam.

"Tuan muda Oh, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." Ucap sekretaris Kim. Ia merupakan sekretaris Sehun sekaligus tangan kanan ayahnya dan Sehun sendiri. Sekretaris Kim memberikan payung bening milik Sehun sementara sekretaris Kim mengenakan payung hitamnya.

Suara gemuruh terdengar. Air pelan-pelan turun dari langit menuju ke bumi. Luhan menatap langit. "Lihatlah, Zitao. Langit sudah abu-abu. Apa kau juga sedih jika melihatku sedih? Jangan sedih, aku akan tersenyum. Untukmu." Luhan tersenyum miris. Hujan mulai mengguyur bumi lebih cepat. Seragam Luhan mulai basah.

"Tuhan, Zitao, beri aku malaikat di bumi ini…" gumam Luhan. Ia tak bergerak barang sesenti. Ia hanya ingin bersama Zitao untuk sementara. Ia makin memeluk lututnya. Seragam Luhan akan basah seluruhnya jika saja tidak ada sebuah payung di atas kepalanya.

Luhan melihat ke atas. "Payung bening?" gumam Luhan.

"Pabo! Berdirilah!" Suara itu. Suara yang Luhan kenal. Suara orang yang ia cintai. Suara orang yang bertemu dengannya di florist Choi ahjumma. Suara orang yang ia tarik tangannya ke makam bersama.

"Sehun?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan agar berdiri. Luhan agak terhuyung ketika berdiri.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar makam. Luhan tersenyum. Reaksi ini lagi. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Perutnya tergelitik, seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya. Melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan dan Luhan suka itu. Saat-saat bersama Sehun yang sangat berharga. Pertama kalinya…

"Masuklah," suruh Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya yang terparkir di depan makam. Luhan masih terdiam. Sehun terlihat bingung. "Masuklah, udaranya dingin… Aku juga kedinginan! Cepat." Perintah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum samar.

"Zitao, ini malaikatnya ya?" gumam Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. _Zitao? Siapa itu?_ Batin Sehun bingung. Luhan memegang kedua pipi Sehun.

"Sunbae-"

"Ini hanya mimpi kan?" gumam Luhan. Sehun melihat air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Luhan. "Tak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun menjemputku dan berada di dekatku seperti ini," ujar Luhan. Sehun makin bingung.

"Kau mengigau, sunbae?"

"Kalau ini mimpi, aku ingin mewujudkan satu mimpiku sebelum aku bangun setelahnya…" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun tertegun. Senyum Luhan yang terlihat sakit. Ia tak suka senyum itu.

"Sunbae, kau-"

Luhan berjinjit dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Luhan masih menangkup pipi Sehun. Sehun terbelak. Ia membeku, tak bisa berkutik. Yah, hanya sekedar menempel, tapi berhasil membuat darah berdesir dan jantung yang berdetak melebihi ritme pada keduanya.

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap manik Sehun. "Sudah terwujud satu." Seketika Luhan ambruk dan Sehun berhasil menangkap Luhan. Payung yang dipegangnya terjatuh membuat tubuh keduanya basah terguyur hujan.

"SUNBAE!" teriak Sehun. Sekretaris Kim yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Tuan muda Oh!"

Luhan pingsan di rengkuhan Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued…**

Wah, ini ff pertama author. Sebenernya author masih bingung mau ditaruh T atau M, tapi karena ini masih T, jadi author taruh di T aja.

Review juseyo… untuk kelanjutan chapternya. Ya, ini baru permulaan. Kalo udah ada review, author lanjut deh!

Thx!


	2. Chapter 2: Luhan's history day!

Sehun menatap seorang namja manis yang belum lama tadi pingsan di rengkuhannya. Namja itu benar-benar pingsan setelah mencium bibirnya tadi. Ah, benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya diambil seorang namja? Lagi-lagi orang itu seperti mengigau dan tak dekat dengannya? Mereka baru benar-benar kenal tadi di florist!

Tapi Sehun tak bisa mengelak. Bibir Luhan yang lembut nan dingin tadi menempel di atas bibirnya membuat badan Sehun tiba-tiba menghangat tanpa disadari. Ia juga tak bisa mengelak –entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Luhan menciumnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun yakin, Luhan menciumnya tanpa sadar. Karena Luhan tiba-tiba mengigau tak jelas. _Malaikat? Zitao? Apa itu maksudnya?_ Dan lagi, Sehun ini straight! Sehun yakin itu! Tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghangat sementara tubuhnya tadi terguyur air hujan yang dingin?

Hah, mungkin otak Sehun sudah miring.

"Tuan muda Oh, kita sudah sampai." Ujar sekretaris Kim. Sehun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu, panggil dokter pribadiku dan suruh pengawal membawa _**bocah**_ ini ke kamarku." Sehun sudah gila. Tak pernah ada yang boleh tidur di kasurnya yang _**king size**_ itu apalagi masuk ke kamarnya, selain si pemilik–Oh Sehun. Dan juga, Sehun merelakan dokter pribadinya mengobati seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu? Oh Tuhan, Sehun itu cuek dan tak peduli keadaan sekitar! Tapi kenapa…?

Sekretaris Kim yang merasa salah mendengar penuturan Tuan mudanya, meminta pengulangan. Dan Sehun menjawab hal yang sama, tanpa ragu. Sekali lagi. Oh Sehun sudah gila.

 **Main cast: Hunhan**

 **Support cast: Chanbaek, Kim Kai, etc**

 **Crack pair: Kailu**

 **WARNING! BL, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

 **Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Maaf kalo banyak yang kurang, don't copy or re-post! Murni 1000% dari otak saya. Para tokoh hanya milik Tuhan YME, makasih**

 **Bagi yang gak suka, silahkan keluar**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 2~**

 **.**

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya pelan. Ia melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Kemudian ia menengok ke kanan, terlihat dinding kamar berwarna monokrom dan ada meja nakas yang terdapat sebuah foto disana. Foto keluarga. Ada pula semangkuk bubur dan teh panas serta obat.

 **Tunggu.**

 **Ini bukan kamarnya!**

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Namja mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana selutut berwarna coklat itu membuat Luhan berjengit.

"S-se-sehun?!" Luhan langsung terduduk, tetapi akhirnya badannya jatuh ke samping karena kepalanya yang berat. "Akh~" keluh Luhan sembari memegang kepalanya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya meringis sambil terus memegang kepalanya yang berat. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Itu, ada bubur dan teh, makanlah. Lalu minum obat. Dan juga…" Sehun menggangtungkan kalimatnya dan Luhan menatapnya –menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sehun. "Aku hanya mengganti baju atasanmu. Aku hanya takut bila kau masuk angin. Tapi aku tak mengganti celanamu, aku pikir kau ingin menjaga privasimu. Yah, seperti itu." Akhir Sehun.

Luhan melihat ke tubuhnya. Benar saja, sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak agak besar membalut badannya dan celana sekolah yang sudah agak kering itu masih ia gunakan, menyebabkan sprei Sehun basah.

"Tapi spreimu basah…" kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi Luhan bisa melihat senyum itu dan membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Tak apa. Oh ya, jika kau ingin mandi, mandilah. Air hangatnya sudah ku siapkan. Kalau kau ingin berendam, silahkan. Tapi tadi badanmu agak panas. Setelah itu makanlah. Kalau kau ingin makan yang lain, aku bisa memberikan yang lain." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Kemudian ia berjalan hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun Luhan menahannya.

"Sehun…" suara Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti. Sehun menoleh. Oh, Luhan rasa jantungnya berpacu cepat kala memanggil Sehun barusan.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah… aku berada di depan makam adikku. Yah, hanya itu. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku mengajakmu pulang, lalu kau pingsan." Jawab Sehun yang menutupi sebuah fakta tersembunyi bahwa Luhan telah menciumnya. Seperti yang Sehun perkirakan dari awal, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa telah melakukan hal yang menurut Sehun adalah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih atau orang yang saling menyukai.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandang tepat di mata Sehun. Sungguh. Luhan sedang berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Serius hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain kan?" tanya Luhan berusaha tak gugup.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. "Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Syukurlah," Luhan menghela napas lega sambil menundukkan kepalanya–lega. "Biasanya aku akan melakukan hal gila jika aku terlalu rindu atau stress tanpa sadar. Tapi aku sedang belajar mengontrol hal itu. Ternyata membuahkan hasil."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. "Okey, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Sehun pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Luhan terdiam di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Ia ingin bertanya kemana orang tua Sehun, tapi ia urung. _Mungkin kerja._ Batinnya.

"Aku tak memeluknya kan? Sebelum aku pingsan?" Luhan berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum pingsan.

 _ **Bahkan kau mencium tepat di bibirnya, Luhan!**_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Sehun yang sedang memakan makanannya di meja makan menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia bersedekap dan berpikir. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang irit bicara dan ekspresi itu bisa berbicara banyak pada Luhan padahal Luhan tidak meminta penjelasan apapun tentang bubur, teh, dan obat. Seorang Oh Sehun menawarkan mandi air hangat di kamar mandinya pada orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini? **Out of character.**

Sangat-sangat bukan Oh Sehun.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Tuan muda?" Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan laki-laki menghampirinya. Sehun menoleh ke arah pelayannya.

"Tolong cek Luhan." Katanya cepat dan tentu saja, datar.

"Baik, tuan." Pelayan itu **–Yixing–** membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan pergi menuju ke kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai 2.

 **CKLEK!**

"Oh? Tuan Luhan? Anda sudah sehat? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mengenakan baju yang disiapkan Sehun sebelumnya. Sebuah kaos longgar berwarna abu-abu dan celana santai selutut berwarna hitam.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sudah lebih baik." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Yixing menatap Luhan yang membawa nampan yang disana terdapat mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong. "Biar aku yang bawa." Yixing hendak mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan menolak dan menghindar.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mencucinya sendiri. Sungguh, aku bisa sendiri." Kata Luhan saat melihat gerak-gerik Yixing hendak mengambil nampan dari tangannya. "Tunjukkan saja tempat mencuci piringnya, aku ini anak mandiri." Kata Luhan walau sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengantar Luhan ke dapur yang disana terdapat wastafel yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk mencuci piring.

Saat hendak menuju dapur yang melewati ruang makan, Luhan melirik Sehun yang menoleh ke arahnya. _**Ia sedang makan? Makanlah dengan baik, Sehun-ah…**_ batinnya sambil tersenyum imut tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan Yixing tentunya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan kembali memakan makanannya. "Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya sih?" lirihnya.

"Disini tempatnya, tuan." Kata Yixing sambil menunjuk wastafel tempat cuci piring. Luhan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," Yixing mengangguk. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, sebentar." Luhan menahan Yixing untuk pergi. Namja berdimple itu menatap Luhan lagi.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Yixing.

"A-ah, jangan panggil aku se-formal itu, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun, hanya sunbaenya. Panggil aku Luhan. Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan berusaha sopan. Ia yakin namja di depannya ini lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Namaku Yixing. Zhang Yixing," jawab Yixing. Mata Luhan yang awalnya mengerjab-ngerjab layaknya orang berpikir akhirnya terbelak, berbinar-binar.

"Kau orang China, _**ge**_?" Tanya Luhan. Yixing terdiam, lalu mengangguk. _**'Ge'?**_ bahkan Sehun belum pernah memanggilnya gege, sementara orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu itu memanggilnya gege dengan sopan. Sudah lama dirinya tidak dipanggil dengan embel-embel itu semenjak hidup dan mengabdi pada keluarga Oh.

"Yap, aku orang Changsa." Kata Yixing. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Senangnya, ada orang sebangsa disini!

"Aku asli Beijing." Kata Luhan antusias. Yixing membelakkan matanya.

"Tu- ah, maksudku… Luhan orang China juga?" Tanya Yixing. Luhan mengangguk senang. Yixing tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Mungkin saja Luhan dan dirinya jadi teman dekat setelah ini.

"Kita harus sering-sering berbincang, ge. Oh ya, kalau misalnya aku liburan, aku akan mengajakmu ke China." Ujar Luhan. Yixing tersenyum. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia ini hanya pelayan keluarga Oh yang sudah menetapkan diri disini. Setia pada keluarga Oh.

"Maaf, Luhan. Aku harus tetap bersama anggota keluarga Oh. Kemanapun itu. Aku bukan orang yang bebas seenak jidat kemana-mana…" kata Yixing sedih. Luhan terdiam. Sedih sekali jika seperti ini. Tapi kemudian, sebuah ide mendarat di otak Luhan.

"Tenang saja, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu kabur." Kata Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa yang kabur?" Sontak Luhan dan Yixing menoleh ke arah Sehun yang bersandar di ambang pintu dapur sambil bersedekap–memperhatikan mereka berdua. Yixing kemudian pamit undur diri dan Luhan segera menuju ke wastafel, hendak mencuci piring. Tapi ia terlihat bingung.

"Mana putaran kerannya?" Ia tak melihat putaran keran yang bisa menghidupkan kerannya agar ada air yang mengalir dari sana. Ia ingin bertanya pada Yixing, tapi ia kemudian ingat bahwa Yixing sudah pergi dari dapur dan Luhan tau jika Sehun masih di area dapur. Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia ingin berlari keluar dari mansion Oh ini dan menelpon Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkannya agar jantungnya tak meledak-ledak.

"Arahkan saja mangkuknya di bawah keran." Perintah Sehun.

"E-eh?" Luhan yang baru sadar dari lamunan **'cara-kabur-dari-mansion-keluarga-Oh'** itu agak _disconnect_ dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Sehun padanya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan. Ia mengambil mangkuk dari nampan yang dipegang erat oleh Luhan. Lalu Sehun membawa mangkuk itu tepat di bawah keran. Dan air keluar secara tiba-tiba dari situ.

"Wah!" Oke, anggaplah Luhan norak. Ia berpikir keran milik keluarga Oh ini ajaib. "Kau menggunakan mantera apa?" Tanya Luhan. Hah, dasar korban film _**Harry Potter**_.

Sehun menyeringai. Menjahili sedikit sunbaenya mungkin sangat seru. Dasar Oh Sehun kurang ajar. "Mantera _**'Sehun tampan'**_." Jawabnya asal. Luhan menatapnya kesal. Ia merebut mangkuk bekas bubur dari tangan Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu hidupmu lebih modern dariku, jadi tak usah menipuku." Ujar Luhan kemudian mencuci mangkuknya. Ia menggerutu kecil. Luhan tak tau bila Sehun semenyebalkan ini. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan menyukainya. Luhan tersenyum samar. Akhirnya, ia dan Sehun dengan mudahnya tak canggung. Walau Luhan rasa, mukanya akan memerah dalam waktu dekat jika Sehun masih ada di sebelahnya. Ia hanya… **terlalu senang.**

Sehun yang masih setia di sebelah Luhan hanya bersedekap. "Kau berniat mengajak Yixing pergi ke China?" tanya Sehun santai. Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk dari pegangannya. Ia kemudian berdehem agar bisa menahan senyumnya. Ingat, ia sedang bahagia saat ini. _Oh Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu jika boleh…_ batin Luhan.

"Ya, mungkin saat liburan." Jawab Luhan berusaha santai.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Sehun. Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa?! Kau ini… ingin menyiksa Yixing, huh? Dia itu orang juga, Hun. Punya perasaan dan ingin bebas. Kau tak pernah meliburkannya?" tanya Luhan. Luhan sudah mulai _lentur_ dengan Sehun sepertinya.

"Memang dia siapamu?" tanya Sehun datar. Luhan berpikir.

"Teman baruku?" Sehun ingin tertawa lebar jika saja ia tak ingat kalau ada Luhan disini. Dia tetap harus datar dan dingin. "Ah, terserahmu." Luhan kembali mencuci gelasnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kita sudah kenal dengan jangka waktu yang lama? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kita sudah dekat dan akrab?" tanya Sehun. Oh, Luhan tau itu sindiran. Harusnya ia tak sesantai itu dalam berbicara seolah mereka teman dekat. Seperti dia dan Baekhyun atau Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf." Luhan mengelap tangannya dengan handuk khusus untuk orang yang habis cuci piring. "Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Luhan.

"Sekretaris Kim akan mengantarmu pulang, bersiaplah. Dan juga, jangan katakan siapa-siapa tentang kau yang ke rumahku. Awas saja." Ancam Sehun kemudian ia pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung.

Sehun itu arogan, kejam, datar, dingin, menyebalkan. Namun tetap saja, ia sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan Sehun. Setidaknya hoobae yang ia sukai itu tau nama dan wajahnya. Sehun sudah tau mana Luhan, anak kelas 3-1.

Dan sekali lagi, Luhan tetap dan masih menyukai putra bungsu dari keluarga Oh ini.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Terima kasih, Paman Kim. Hati-hati," pamit Luhan. Ia meransel tasnya dan membawa paper bag berisi seragamnya yang sudah bersih dan kering. Entah dengan alat apa, Luhan tak tau. Keluarga Oh memang mempunyai barang-barang yang ajaib. Dan tentu saja, Luhan masih menggunakan baju Sehun.

" _ **Gunakan saja dulu. Apa kau pikir akan menggunakan seragam disaat malam-malam? Bagaimana jika tetangga-tetanggamu melihatmu yang mengenakan seragam seolah kau baru saja pulang sekolah? Mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Lihat, ini jam 10! Dan juga, pakai seragamnya besok saat pagi saja, aku tak ingin bajuku yang kotor habis kau pakai itu ada di kotak baju kotorku. Kau harus mencucinya! Jangan sampai aroma maskulinku tercampur dengan keringatmu."**_

Itu kata Sehun sebelum ia pergi untuk pulang. Alasan Sehun yang benar-benar tak masuk akal! Kan bisa saja baju Sehun yang dipakai Luhan langsung diberikan pada maid lalu dicuci langsung. Dan juga, tetangga yang berpikir tidak-tidak? Oh Tuhan, banyak anak sekolahan masih keluyuran jam 10 dengan seragam karena habis bekerja shift malam.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Sehun tak pandai berbohong dan mencari alasan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan kembali menemuinya dan mengembalikan bajunya. Entah kenapa, Sehun memang sudah sinting. Namun Luhan berpikir jika Sehun sangat membenci keringat tubuhnya. _Apa seburuk itu keringatku?_ Pikir Luhan. Karena Luhan pikir juga jika mungkin maid Sehun lelah dan tak mau langsung mencuci baju Sehun yang habis ia pakai.

Luhan bodoh atau polos, sebenarnya? Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Luhan harus bertanggung jawab karena menggunakan baju Sehun. Tapi kan, Sehun yang menawarkan? Sudahlah! Harusnya Luhan berterima kasih!

"Panggil aku _**hyung**_ saja, Suho hyung." Kata Sekretaris Kim Junmyeon –atau kerap dipanggil Suho. Luhan mengangguk. "Luhan, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" kata Suho. Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Kau pacar Tuan muda Oh?" tanya Suho.

Luhan membelakkan matanya. "Bu-bukan… Sama sekali bukan! Aku sunbaenya di sekolah." kata Luhan salah tingkah. Mukanya panas tiba-tiba. "Me-mang kenapa? Sehun mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Suho menggeleng. "Tak ada. Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Kata Suho setelah melihat Luhan turun dari mobil. Luhan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati hyung." Ujar Luhan. Kemudian Suho mengendarai mobilnya cepat. Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap ke pagar rumahnya.

"Welcome home, Lu." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia selalu teringat masa-masa saat Zitao masih hidup. Setiap Luhan pulang telat, Zitao pasti menyambutnya dengan senyum lucunya dan berkata, _**"Welcome home, Lu ge!"**_

"Ah, sudahlah." Luhan memasuki rumahnya.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Entah kerasukan apa hari ini, Luhan bisa bangun dengan sendirinya. Tepat jam 6 ia sudah terbangun. "Wah, aku keren." Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membereskan tempat tidur dan mandi, Luhan mendengar bunyi telepon rumah berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya. Pasti mamanya yang menelpon.

"Mama?"

" _ **Lu?! Sudah bangun?"**_

"Sudah, jam 6 tadi." Kata Luhan santai. Ia yakin ia tak akan diomeli mamanya sekarang.

" _ **Syukurlah, tapi… semalam kau kemana?! Jam 8 mama menelpon tapi tak diangkat! KAU KEMANA?! BERMAIN DENGAN SIAPA?!"**_ Oh, tebakan Luhan salah. Mamanya memarahinya karena tak mengangkat teleponnya saat jam 8. Tentu saja Luhan masih di mansion Oh.

"Aish, aku di rumah teman, Ma. Maaf tak mengambarimu. Itu terlalu mendadak, dan aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan seorang gadis yang pelu dijaga ketat."

" _ **Mama tau, kau lelaki Lu. Mama tau, kau sedang naksir pemuda bernama Oh Sehun di sekolahmu kan? Dan kau ini, jika menikah dengannya, kau akan menjadi istrinya! Mama tau, Oh Sehun itu tinggi, keren, tampan. Dan kau, lebih ke manis dan can–"**_

"MA! AKU INI MANLY! SEKALI LAGI, M-A-N-L-Y! Dan aku tak suka dipanggil cantik ataupun manis, Ma. Aku ini LELAKI!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Luhan membanting teleponnya ke tempat semula. Ia kesal jika mamanya sudah seperti ini. "Aku ini MANLY LU! SELAMANYA! HAHAHA!"

Luhan sudah gila tertawa-tawa sendiri.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Sehun terbangun pagi ini. Ia terheran-heran. Ia bangun dengan sendirinya. Biasanya Yixing –pelayan terpercaya Sehun akan membangunkannya tepat pukul 6 lebih 15 menit. Tapi lihatlah! Oh Sehun yang sangat tergantung dengan para pelayan ini sudah bangun pukul 6 tepat.

"Aku kerasukan malaikat mungkin ya?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Masalah tempat tidur? Tentulah akan ada yang membereskannya, jangan khawatir.

10 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia melihat tempat tidurnya sudah rapi dan bersih. Di atas sana ada satu set seragamnya yang terlihat rapi.

Sehun mengenakan seragamnya dengan cepat kemudian menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya ke seragam. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk," interupsi Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca.

Yixing membuka pintu dan membungkukkan badannya. "Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh ingin sarapan bersama Anda di bawah." Kata Yixing sopan. Sehun terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Yixing berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan dengan hati-hati karena–

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan berangkat lebih pagi,"

–hubungan Sehun dan orang tuanya tak baik semenjak hyung Sehun meninggal.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar, melewati Yixing. Yixing hanya mengekori Sehun dari belakang. Mengawasi Sehun jika saja Tuan mudanya ini bertengkar dengan appanya. **Lagi.**

"Pagi, Sehun~" sapa Nyonya Oh yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan suaminya.

"Sekretaris Kim, ayo berangkat." Sehun langsung berlari sambil meraih roti coklatnya tanpa meminum susunya.

"OH SEHUN!" Tuan Oh berteriak. Tapi Sehun tak mengindahkannya. Ia memasuki mobil bersama Suho yang sudah siap.

"Ayo jalan," perintah Sehun sambil mengunyah rotinya. Suho melirik Sehun yang duduk di jok belakang lewat spion. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Anda lari dari sarapan bersama? Tuan muda?" Tanya Suho.

"Hm." Gumam Sehun enteng. Menandakan ia menjawab 'ya'.

"Anda tak meminum susu Anda, nanti saat di sekolah Anda bisa saja ingin susu ditengah-tengah pelajaran." Kata Suho khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak apa." Ucap Sehun.

 _ **Ya, tetap saja. Sehun itu memang sudah di mind-set setiap pagi minum susu dan jika sekali saja tidak minum, ujung-ujungnya Sehun akan lemas dan menginginkan susu setelah itu. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun akan terlihat mengerikan.**_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"APA? Kau ke rumah si beku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan karena semalam Baekhyun ke rumah Luhan, tapi tak ada orang yang menjawab panggilannya dari luar.

"Jangan keras-keras! Sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa, jadi… diamlah!" kata Luhan. Baekhyun masih menganga tak percaya.

"Kau memang keren, Lu. Mungkin cintamu akan terbalas sebentar lagi," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Ingat Baek. Dia straight. Beda denganku." Kata Luhan sedih. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Benar juga." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia melirik sebuah paper bag di laci meja Luhan. "Eh, itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk paper bag di laci meja Luhan. Luhan ikut menoleh ke objek yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Oh, itu baju Sehun." Kata Luhan santai. Baekhyun membelakkan matanya lagi.

"BAJUNYA?! Ya Tuhan, kurang baik apa Tuhan denganmu, Lu? Kau mendapatkan baju Sehun–"

"Aku kemarin meminjamnya, dan aku mau mengembalikannya. Ini bukan untukku," Potong Luhan.

"Tapi kau sudah memakainya kan? Itu keberuntungan besar! Bagaimana aroma Sehun? Pasti saat kau memakainya kemarin kau menghirupnya kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat aroma Sehun.

"Mmm… aku tak tau itu aroma apa, mungkin _**mint.**_ Tapi itu aroma yang sangat maskulin!" kata Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau keren, Lu. Tapi, kau kemarin tidak di _ **'apa-apa'**_ kan olehnya kan? Kalian berdua tidur seranjang?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Luhan memerah seketika.

"A-ap-apa maksudmu, huh? Pukul 10 saja dia sudah menyuruhku pulang!" jawab Luhan sebal. Baekhyun tertawa sejenak. Ia ingin bertanya dan menggoda Luhan lebih lanjut, tetapi guru sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

Pelajaran dimulai.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Chan…" Sehun terlihat lemas sambil memanggil Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Astaga Sehun! Jangan bilang kau tak meminum susu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak ingin menjadi korban keberapa kali ini. Diajak membeli susu oleh Sehun hanya karena pemuda itu memohonnya dengan lemas.

"Ada eomma dan appa di rumah. Jadi aku hanya menyambar roti," katanya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Sahabatnya yang terlihat cool ini akan sangat menyedihkan saat ia lemas tak meminum susu. Fakta ini hanya Chanyeol dan keluarga Oh yang tau. Termasuk Suho dan Yixing.

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Gook saem yang sedang mengajar menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada di pojok belakang.

"Ini saem, Sehun lemas. Sepertinya ia butuh ke klinik," kata Chanyeol. Gook saem memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah lemas seperti kekurangan gizi.

"Ya sudah, antarkan dia ke klinik saja, Chan. Tapi kau harus langsung kembali secepatnya." Kata Gook saem cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung merangkul Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri dan keluar dari kelasnya, 2-2.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mencintai susu daripada orang tuamu," gumam Chanyeol. Memang benar kata Chanyeol. Tanpa susu, Sehun lemas. Tanpa orang tua, Sehun tak masalah.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan berjalan keluar kelas disaat 30 menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan guru sudah memperbolehkannya keluar kelas. Luhan berinisiatif menunggu Baekhyun agar mereka keluar bersama, tapi Baekhyun bilang bila ia tak apa ditinggal. Lagipula, saat istirahat Baekhyun ingin tidur karena lelah membantu eommanya mengurus salonnya yang ramai semalam. Tak mungkin kan? Luhan menunggu Baekhyun yang tidur seperti itu?

Luhan hendak berjalan melewati klinik, tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi menubruknya. Luhan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja ia tak memegangi tembok.

"Siapa ini?" Luhan berusaha melihat namja yang menubruknya. Badan lemas dan wajah tertunduk. _Ia sakit? Tapi ia terlihat habis dari klinik!_ Pikir Luhan.

"Susu… aku butuh…" Gumaman namja yang sedang direngkuh Luhan menjawab pertanyaan di pikiran Luhan.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengangkat wajah Sehun dan melihat wajah sayu Sehun. Ugh, lihatlah! Sehun tetap tampan dengan wajah lemas seperti ini! Dan… oh! Wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan memerah seketika.

"Aku ingin susu, Lu!" Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong dan mengurung Luhan ke tembok membuat Luhan mengeluh sakit. Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun!

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyeringai. "Putih seperti susu." Sehun menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan. Luhan tak bisa berkutik. Ia harus berpikir! Susu? Sehun butuh susu! Ah, apa kantin sudah buka? Tidak. Kantin masih buka 20 menit lagi! Lalu, apa? Tak ada toko susu di sekitar sini!

Disaat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir Luhan, Luhan mendapatkan ide. Ia mendorong Sehun kasar membuat jarak di antara mereka melebar. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun cepat.

 _ **Semoga ini bisa menyadarkannya!**_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Sehun? Bagaimana? Kau sudah tak apa?" Tanya Luhan setelah melihat Sehun menyedot bubble tea yang ia beli. Luhan ikut menyedot bubble tea miliknya sambil menunggu reaksi Sehun.

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Awalnya Luhan khawatir tambah parah. Tapi setelah itu… "Ini minuman apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendesah lega. Sehun sadar.

"Bubble tea." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa kita disini? Ini kan café bubble tea dekat sekolah kan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "Kenapa aku bersamamu? Seingatku, aku dibawa ke klinik oleh Chanyeol." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kau tak ingat, huh? Kau berkata 'susu…susu…' seperti itu! Aku bingung setengah mati hingga tadi kau hampir mencium bibirku tau!" kata Luhan kesal. Ia menyedot bubble teanya cepat-cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sehun memandang Luhan. "Aku… menciummu?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan menghentikan acara **'mari-minum-bubble-tea-cepat'**. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu berdehem.

"Ha-hampir kok, tenang saja." Kata Luhan tersenyum kaku. Sehun hanya terdiam. Hening sejenak. Suasana canggung kembali. Oh, Luhan benci suasana ini!

"Kau ini _**milk addict**_ atau bagaimana sih? Kau seperti orang habis minum alkohol tadi, asal kau tahu. Mengerikan," kata Luhan sarkastik. Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan. Lalu menghela napas.

"Aku tak minum susu tadi pagi. Tubuhku sudah me- _ **mind set**_ bahwa setiap pagi aku harus meminum susu… Dan bila lupa, aku akan lemas dan aku menginginkan susu yang tak dicampuri apa-apa. Hanya susu. Jangan baritahu siapa-siapa jika aku _**milk addict!**_ " Kata Sehun. Luhan hampir tertawa keras jika saja Sehun tidak menatapnya tajam. "Kau tau aku ingin susu tapi kenapa malah membawaku ke café ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya berpikir selain susu mungkin kau bisa meminum bubble tea. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada minuman kesukaanku untuk menyelesaikan solusiku. Bubble tea!" tunjuk Luhan pada bubble tea Sehun yang ada di depannya. "Enak kan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Jujur, ini enak sekali. Belum pernah aku meminum minuman kekanak-kanakan ini begitu enak di mulut." Kata Sehun.

"Ini tidak kekanakan! Kau pikir susu tidak kekanak-kanakan?" Luhan membalas ejekan Sehun. Mereka saling mendelik tajam. Oh, lihatlah! Apa mereka berdua yang sebenarnya kekanak-kanakan?

"Sudahlah. Ya penting terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku," kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membayar utangku," gumam Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Utang apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin. Mengobatiku, menyelematkanku dari hujan, meminjamkan baju padaku… Terima kasih banyak Sehun _ **-ah**_." Kata Luhan sembari tersenyum tulus. Sehun tertegun sejenak. Luhan terlihat manis saat tersenyum tadi. Sehun membalas senyum Luhan. Lalu, Luhan teringat.

"Maaf! Terlalu akrab ya? Harusnya _**–ssi**_ bukan _**–ah**_ , maafkan a–"

"Sehun- _ **ah.**_ Panggil saja seperti itu." Sehun memberi senyuman kecil pada Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar senang bukan main. Tidak mendapatkan cintanya, setidaknya ia mendapatkan senyum Sehun yang mahal dan sulit untuk dilihat.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Sehun setelah keluar dari café bubble tea bersama Luhan. Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang mahal itu.

"15 menit lagi bel masuk." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

 _ **KLING KLING!**_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi dari kantong celananya. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih ponselnya yang menampilkan nama **Chanyeol** disana. Luhan melirik ponsel Sehun yang menampilkan nama sahabat Sehun.

Sehun masih terdiam memandangi ponselnya. Chanyeol pasti mencarinya. Tapi, ia tak mungkin berjalan ke sekolah bersama Luhan kan? Jika orang-orang menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?

"Sudahlah, kau ke sekolah saja. Lagipula guruku setelah ini tak ada. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini." Kata Luhan dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan seolah bisa membaca kebimbangannya.

"Oh ya, lewat pintu belakang ya? Tadi kita lewat situ. Dan kalau boleh minta tolong…" Oh, Luhan merasa ia sok akrab dengan Sehun sekarang. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu?_ Batin Luhan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tak apa." Kata Luhan cepat.

"Kenapa? Kau mau minta tolong apa?!" Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dan itu membuat Luhan merinding. "Maaf," ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan merinding. "Kau butuh apa?" Tanya Sehun melembut. Luhan memandang Sehun dan berdehem.

"Kalau kau mau, tolong katakan pada temanku, Baekhyun di kelas 3-1, _"Jangan khawatir, Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar."_. Tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Itu kalau kau mau," kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Sehun mau melakukan apa yang ia katakan? Wah, Luhan benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

"A-ah, nanti kau tanya saja pada Baekhyun dimana bangkuku. Di laci meja ada paper bag berisi bajumu kemarin." Ujar Luhan. Sehun berpikir, lalu menggeleng. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau harus kembalikan sendiri padaku. Tanpa perantara." Ujar Sehun. Sehun benar-benar aneh saat ini. Apa susahnya sih? Sama-sama dikembalikan kan? Dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, sana kembali. Aku mau pergi," kata Luhan lalu membalikkan badan, hendak berjalan-jalan. Luhan tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ini hari yang paling bersejarah bagi Luhan. Kemarin, dan hari ini. Dua hari berturut-turut! Dan semua bersejarah karena Oh Sehun. Tahukah kalian bila Luhan lelah karena jantungnya yang tak bisa dikontrol dari Sehun yang menubruknya hingga ia membalikkan badan barusan? Tapi harus diakui, akting Luhan cukup bagus kan? Tanpa harus menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu. Senang sekali!

Sehun terus menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Ia masih terdiam di tempat. Ia merasakan hangat di dadanya. Katakan Sehun gila dan sinting. Sehun merasa, Luhan mulai memasuki hidupnya secara tak langsung. Ah, kenapa ia ingin memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah menjauh itu? _**Sehun, kau ini straight!**_ Otaknya mulai berbicara. Tapi hatinya berbicara; _**Sebelum jauh, Sehun! Peluk dia!**_ Sehun ingin menuruti kata otaknya yang lebih logis.

Namun, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah Luhan. Ia menjaga suara langkahnya yang terkesan terburu-buru itu agar Luhan tak mendengar langkahnya. Sedikit lagi dan…

 _ **GREP**_

Seorang namja menyentuh pundak Luhan dan Luhan dengan mudahnya membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya. Luhan tersenyum.

" _ **Kai?"**_

Sehun terdiam di tempat. Ia kalah cepat dengan namja tan yang baru saja menyentuh bahu Luhan dan menarik Luhan ke dekapannya.

 **Tunggu dulu!** Seharusnya Sehun yang melakukan itu! Kenapa malah namja tan yang ia ketahui teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman sejak SMP-nya dulu yang melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan?

"Aku pasti sudah gila,"

Sehun memutar badannya. Menghela napas pasrah. Sehun merasa kosong seketika. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _ **KLING KLING!**_

Sehun melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Yixing disana. Sehun menghela napas lagi dan menggeser tombol hijau. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _ **Tuan, 3 hari lagi ulang tahun Anda. Anda ingin ada pesta?"**_ tanya Yixing. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ah, benar. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Biasanya ia sudah merencanakannya paling dekat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Yixing yang mengingatkan Tuan mudanya.

"Siapkan saja. Aku akan mengundang seluruh anak kelas 10 hingga kelas 12." Kata Sehun cepat.

" _ **Baik, Tuan muda."**_ PIP. Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Sehun akan mencari seorang gadis sekolahnya yang akan membuatnya tertarik di pesta nanti. Ia belum mengenal semua gadis di sekolahnya, jadi Sehun berinisiatif mencari. Mungkin ada yang bisa membuat Sehun tertarik.

Sehun tak mau berubah haluan hanya karena sunbae yang mulai memasuki hidupnya itu.

 _ **Luhan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued!**

Huahaha… Kai Cuma muncul terakhir doang. Jadi PHO lagik! Ampun deh~

Senengnya! Aku dah takut yang review ffnya Cuma 1 orang. Ternyata lebih dari target. Aku mikir 5 aja cukup. Eh ternyata lebih dari 10… aku seneng banget! Makasih banyak, sungguh!

REVIEW TERUS BIAR AKU LANJUT YA! YANG BANYAK!

Review ya? Jebal? Maaf masih abal-abal ^^

Balasan review:

 **mr albino:** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next, bisa iya bisa gak nih…

 **Guest:** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **shamphony:** makasih dah mau review ^^ mungkin iya kali

 **LinDeer520 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **ohjasminxiaolu:** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.Aku pengennya rate M juga, tapi umurku dikhawatirkan nih… hehe

 **.58 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.Kita tunggu di chap2 berikutnya, hahaha

 **Hannie222 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **Seravin509 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **Fyhunhan77 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ aing juga pengen jatuh dipelukan sehun kok

 **karinaalysia2047 :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.Tunggu aja sehun brubah haluan kkkkk…

 **auliaMRQ :** makasih dah mau review ^^ luhan ngigau karna terlalu rindu tao

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** makasih dah mau review ^^, iya pingsan

 **windeeroh :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **Rusa Jelek :** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next.

 **cici fu** : makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next. Mmm… akan diperimbangkan lebih lanjut tentang zitao ya…

 **LUFEXO:** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next. IYA, AMIN SERU DAN GAK BOSENIN! Hehe

 **adwyasdi:** makasih dah mau review ^^ ini dah next. Panggil semaumu aja deh, tapi jangan kak atau dek ya… aku ini umurnya diantara dewasa dan anak2 sih…

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prepare

_**KRING! KRING! [Bel istirahat]**_

Rabu pagi yang ramai. Para siswa-siswi mengerubungi mading yang ada di lantai 1 sekolah. Sebuah pamflet tertempel indah disana, membuat para siswa-siswi membicarakan hal yang tertera di pamflet itu.

"Baek, itu kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat murid-murid mengerubungi mading sekolah. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"Oh, pesta si beku yang kau cintai itu. Besok Jumat, Lu." Kata Baekhyun. Mata Luhan seketika berbinar-binar.

"Ayo lihat pamfletnya." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun ke mading. Baekhyun tersentak tiba-tiba.

Luhan berusaha melihat pamflet yang merupakan undangan pesta Sehun tersebut. Ia melompat-lompat berusaha melihat undangan itu. Tapi karena banyaknya kerubungan, Luhan tak bisa melihatnya.

Baekhyun berdecak melihat kelakuan teman dekatnya ini. "Sini biar ku lihat saja. Aku sedikit lebih tinggi darimu kan, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mendelik tajam. "Aku berniat membantumu melihatkannya, Lu. Kau keluarlah dari kerumunan ini. Aku tak berniat menyepelekanmu, aku membantu." Jelas Baekhyun yang seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Luhan.

Luhan pun keluar dari kerumunan itu. Lihatlah, betapa orang-orang itu tak mau menyingkir padahal mereka sudah melihat pamflet itu!

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

 **.**

 **I Love You, Lu!**

 **YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR, RnR**

 **Hunhan/KaiLu/Chanbaek**

 **Don't copy. Copy aja di Ms word kalo mau, tapi DON'T REPOST and DON'T PLAGIAT!**

 **1000% cerita asli milik aing. Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, sekali lagi. Aing Cuma pinjem aja. Thx ^^**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 3 : Prepare~**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat pamflet itu. Ayolah, demi Luhan! Baekhyun melompat kecil dan mulai melihat sedikit isi undangan itu.

 **Jumat, tanggal 12 besok. Murid kelas 10-12.**

 **Pukul 19.00-selesai** –catat Baekhyun dalam otaknya yang pintar mengingat cepat sesuatu.

Baekhyun melompat lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi.

 **Di pekarangan mansion keluarga Oh.**

 **Dresscode: Resmi (lelaki: tuksedo atau jas, perempuan: gaun)**

Baekhyun berusaha melompat lebih tinggi lagi. Tinggal satu keterangan lagi. Dan…

 _ **HAP**_

 **Diperbolehkan membawa kado. Tidak wajib. Mohon kehadirannya ^^**

"Yes, aku membacanya!" sorak Baekhyun kecil. Tapi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke bawah.

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggulnya. Baekhyun terbelak.

"HYA!" Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi itu malah membuat dirinya menimpa tubuh tinggi nan gagah yang baru saja mengangkat tubuhnya. Hidunh Baekhyun menabrak dada namja itu.

Kerumunan itu hancur tiba-tiba dan mata murid-murid teralih ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di atas tubuh salah satu primadona sekolah setelah Oh Sehun. Tentu saja sahabatnya,

 **Park Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua tanganmya di antara kepala Chanyeol. Ia menatap dan membelakkan matanya saat melihat wajah orang yang sering ia sebut _**Si Idiot**_. Dan Baekhyun merasa, ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

Lihatlah. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang habis terjatuh dengan posisi yang – **ugh–** terlihat intim.

"Baek?" panggil Luhan.

"IDIOT! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI PINGGANGKU!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain menumpu badannya agar tak menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"AKH! AKH!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan beralih memegang kepalanya. Ia berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan maut Baekhyun.

Setelah puas, Baekhyun bangkit dari atas badan Chanyeol. Lalu menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang masih terkapar. "Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuhku!" kata Baekhyun sarkastik. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dan Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar pandangan mereka bersitatap.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"IDIOT. Kenapa?! Kau seenak jidat memegang pinggulku dan mengangkat tubuhku tadi! SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU?!" bentak Baekhyun. Orang-orang di sekitar sana terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa aku yakin Baekhyun akan menikah dengan si idiot itu?" Gumam Luhan lirih. Seolah ia bisa melihat masa depan teman dekatnya itu.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia mempersempit jarak wajah mereka membuat Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"M-MWO?" Suara Baekhyun begitu keras dan nyaring. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar–gugup. Ia melirik Luhan yang mulai berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang **tidak seharusnya.**

"Kau mau malu disini, huh?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar karena suasana hening. "Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol melirik name tag Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Kau tau, saat kau melompat-lompat berusaha melihat undangan pesta Sehun, kau sudah menginjak kakiku 3 kali. Sadar tidak?"

"Huh?" Seketika Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dilanda malu seketika. Orang-orang sekitar mulai menahan tawa.

"Makanya aku mengangkat badanmu agar kau tak melompat lagi dan menginjak kakiku lagi. Sakit, tahu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun memerah seketika ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa kencang.

Luhan yang sudah sebal menarik tangan Baekhyun agar keluar dari kerumunan. "Astaga Baek! Kau ini jangan sok!" Luhan mulai menggerutu karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Luhan menggerutu dan menarik terus tangannya ke kelas.

"LUHAN!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berlari di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan agak ketus.

"Sehun mencarimu. Dia di atap sekolah," kata Chanyeol. Luhan dan Baekhyun menganga. Mereka saling bertatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Sana pergi." Bisik Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin mempermalukan si idiot itu, jangan sekarang. Awas mantul lagi!" peringat Luhan layaknya eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Yah, walau jadinya malah menggemaskan, bukan mengerikan.

"Jika kau _**mengapa-ngapakan**_ Baekhyun, ku gorok lehermu. Jangan mempermalukan Baekhyun lagi!" desis Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju atap sekolah, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bergidik ngeri karena Luhan yang terlihat galak dan manis dalam satu waktu.

"Pantas Kai menyukainya," lirih Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Baekhyun mendecih. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mantap. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol enteng.

 _ **BUGH**_

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengaduh kesakitan menuju ke kelasnya.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kembali dan melangkah menuju ke seorang namja yang memunggunginya–berdiri tegap. Luhan tertegun sejenak melihat wajah Sehunyang sangat tenang, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan membelai rambut hitamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sebelum ia tergoda menyentuh wajah Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Sehun menyodorkan sekotak susu coklat ke arah Luhan. _**"For you."**_ Ujar Sehun.

Luhan menatap susu karton yang dipegang Sehun. "Kau tak butuh?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan bubble tea di tangan kanannya. "Sekarang ada ini. Ia bisa menjadi pengganti susu ternyata. Choco bubble tea." Kata Sehun. "Sekarang kita bertukar minuman kesukaan. Tak apa kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Membuat Sehun seketika tertegun. "Kenapa tidak?" Luhan mengambil susu dari Sehun dan memberikan paper bag pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan merobek susu karton itu dan meminumnya.

"Tentu saja bajumu. Aku sudah mencucinya, tenang saja." Kata Luhan. Sehun terdiam lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Tau saja kau jika aku ingin menagih bajuku." Kata Sehun. Sehun bohong, pembual. Jika Luhan saat ini tidak memejamkan matanya, mungkin Luhan tau jika Sehun sedang berbohong. Tersirat di wajah pemuda itu!

Sejujurnya, Sehun hanya ingin berbincang dengan Luhan dan menanyakan apakah Luhan akan ikut atau tidak dalam pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ragu menanyakannya. Luhan terlihat tenang menikmati angin di atap sekolah.

 _ **Manis.**_ _Mata rusanya yang terpejam, bulu mata lentik dan hidung kecilnya. Pipi yang sedikit tembam nan putih dan bibir merah plum itu._

Itu yang Sehun pikirkan saat melihat Luhan saat ini. Dan itu membuat Sehun ingin membelai wajah Luhan.

 _ **KRING! KRING! KRING!**_

 _ **Sial.**_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Mata Luhan terbuka perlahan dan Sehun segera menarik tangannya yang hampir saja menyentuh wajah Luhan. Ayolah Oh Sehun! Kau ini _**straight!**_ Tapi lihatlah, Luhan itu seperti wanita! Tak salahkan?

"Sudah bel ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk patah-patah. "Baru saja," kata Sehun. "Aku duluan ya, terima kasih bajunya." Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang langsung terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak hebat. Barusan dia dan Sehun berdua disini. BERDUA! Walau hanya diberi sekotak susu karton, setidaknya itu pemberian Sehun.

"Tuhan, Zitao, terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat seindah dia!" gumam Luhan senang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Sehun membuka paper bag yang diberikan Luhan padanya beberapa jam lalu. Ia melihat bajunya terlipat rapi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan bajunya dari paper bag berwarna biru polos itu.

 _ **TEK (Backsound gagal)**_

Sehun melihat sebuah amplop putih terjatuh di bawah kursinya. Ia yakin amplop itu terjatuh saat ia mengambil bajunya. _Surat itu ada dari dalam paper bag Luhan,_ batin Sehun. Saat ia hendak meraihnya…

 _ **SRET**_

"Asek, dapat surat cinta lagi, huh? Mentang-mentang tak ada seonsaengnim jadinya membuka hadiah fans," Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol yang mengambil surat dari Luhan. Chanyeol mulai membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas biru dari dalam situ.

"Chan, kembalikan." Kata Sehun tegas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat ia membaca surat Luhan. Kemudian terbelak. Ia menatap Sehun yang memandang Chanyeol malas.

"Xi Luhan? Luhan sunbae? Sahabat si cerewet itu?" kata Chanyeol sekaligus mengubah nama _**'Baekhyun'**_ menjadi _**'Si cerewet'.**_

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan merebut kertas biru dari tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membaca perlahan isi surat Luhan.

 _Kepada Oh Sehun yang mempunyai banyak fans…_

 _Huh, aku tak habis pikir denganmu. Aku heran kenapa banyak yang menyukaimu! Si arogan yang beku dan datar seperti pintu apartemen yang bersahabat dengan si idiot yang hobi tersenyum konyol bagai badut._

 _Tahu tidak? Aku sampai heran dengan Luhan. Ia mengagumimu! Sadarkah? Walau ia tau kau ini straight, entah kenapa ia masih mengagumi wajah beku nan flat milikmu itu. Bayangkan, Luhan itu anak pintar dan baik serta setia. SANGAT SETIA! Ku kira dia hanya setia kawan, tapi ia ternyata masih setia denganmu, Oh Sehun!_

 _Aku tau kau meminjamkan bajumu pada Luhan saat ia secara tak sengaja ada di rumah besarmu kan? Bila kau tertarik dengan Luhan, katakan saja! Bukankah Luhan itu cantik? Hanya saja, dia itu_ _ **namja**_ _cantik dan tampan dalam satu waktu, bukan begitu? Haha… aku tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan,_ _ **hoobae tenar.**_

 _Jadi… jika kau tertarik dengan Luhan, katakan. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan menyukai seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Luhan. Atau gengsi? Tertulis di dahimu jika kau diam-diam ingin Luhan memperhatikanmu! Hahaha…_

 _Ah, ya. Katanya terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bajunya. Kapan-kapan pinjam lagi. Hahaha, kalimat terakhir cuma bercanda kok!_

– _Baekhyun, teman setia Luhan_

"Chan, kenapa Luhan bisa berteman dengan sahabat bodoh seperti ini?" kata Sehun yang melipat suratnya sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau jadi gay seperti aku hah?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun melotot sebal.

"Kau pikir aku sinting, huh?" kata Sehun sebal. Chanyeol tergelak hingga ia memegangi perutnya. Sehun masih mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, hun. Luhan sunbae itu cantik, dan-.. oh! Kau memanggilnya tanpa ' _ **sunbae'**_! Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Luhan sunbae? Dan apa itu meminjamkan baju? Ke rumahmu? Apa kau mengajaknya ke kamar? Berapa ronde kalian–"

"DIAM KAU, PARK!" seru Sehun hingga murid-murid beralih menatapnya. Sehun berusaha cuek dan tak peduli sementara Chanyeol tambah tergelak hingga ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hahaha… Tuan muda Oh, kau lucu sekali. Tapi aku mendukung hubungan kau dan Lu sunbae." Bisik Chanyeol. "Dan kau akan ada saingan…" tambah Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, kepo.

"Siapa yang menyukai Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang di dekat jendela kelas yang sedang berbincang dengan Jongdae–ketua kelas mereka. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu.

"Kai?"

 _ **Sementara itu di kelas 3-1 yang ramai tanpa ada guru yang mengajar…**_

"BAEK! Kau gila!" kata Luhan kesal ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun perihal surat Luhan. "Aku bilang, katakan terima kasih saja! Kenapa harus kau menulis hal seperti itu? Mau ditaruh mana mukaku jika aku bertemu Sehun nanti?!" Luhan terlihat frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut dark brown-nya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hey, Lu! Kau sudah datang?" ucap Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru. Luhan dengan cepat meletakkan tasnya di sebelah bangku Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Baek, aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong tuliskan surat untuk Sehun. Katakan bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah meminjamkan bajunya. Ada amplop dan kertas di tas bagian depan. Kalau sudah, nanti masukkan ke paper bag itu. Ya?" kata Luhan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk paper bag biru yang kemarin dilihat Baekhyun di laci meja Luhan.**_

" _ **Eh, Lu! Kau mau ke–"**_

" _ **Aku mau ke kamar mandi! Bye, baek. Thank you!" seru Luhan sambil berlari keluar kelas.**_

 _ **Baekhyun langsung mengambil amplop dan kertas biru dari tas Luhan. Kemudian ia berpikir. Lucu sekali jika sekedar menulis terima kasih di kertas A5 seperti ini. Harus lebih banyak kata.**_

 _ **Baekhyun berpikir. Lalu ia dengan cepat menulis.**_ _Mengakui sesuatu tak apa kan? Aku ingin memperingatkan si beku itu!_ _ **–batin Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Setelah ia menulis, ia melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan ke amplop. Ia kemudian memberi lem miliknya pada amplop dan menutup amplop rapat-rapat. Kemudian ia memasukkan amplop itu ke dasar paper bag.**_

 _ **Luhan datang bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah selesai melaksanakan amanah dari Luhan. "Sudah Baek?" tanya Luhan.**_

" _ **Sip!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. Luhan tersenyum. Ia berpikir, Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Tapi, Lu, Sehun itu terlihat tertarik denganmu!" elak Baekhyun. Luhan memandangnya tajam.

"Baek, dia itu straight. Ingat?"

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Lu!" bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi Sehun itu tak bia ditebak, Lu! Kau tau? Orientasi seksual itu tak berubah dengan cepat!" elak Luhan kesal. "Apa kau menulis jika aku menyukainya?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku bilang bahwa kau mengaguminya." Kata Baekhyun polos.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek! Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Park Chanyeol jika begini!"

"TIDAK!"

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Luhan dan Baekhyun berencana pulang bersama. Baekhyun hendak mentraktir Luhan karena si rusa sahabtnya ini masih kesal karena kelakuannya yang terlalu _**frontal.**_ Mereka tengah melewati koridor dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang saling berangkulan. Baekhyun berusaha menghibur Luhan agar segera meredakan amarahnya hingga…

"LUHAN!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Luhan itu menyapa kedua telinganya. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu hendak menoleh namun dengan cepat Luhan menangup pipi Baekhyun agar menatap Luhan.

"Jangan menoleh sedikitpun Baek! Ku perintahkan kau atau aku akan marah denganmu lagi." Mendengar ancaman Luhan, Baekhyun segera mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Luhan.

"LUHAN!" Teriakan dari orang yang sama. Baekhyun yang ingin tahu suara siapa itu mulai bertanya pada Luhan.

"Siapa itu Lu? Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Luhan terus berjalan semakin cepat.

"Itu Sehun." jawab Luhan.

"Wah, dia percaya diri sekali tidak menggunakan _**'sunbae'**_ padamu! Ya Tuhan…" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Anak jaman sekarang, tak tau sopan santun…_ -batin Baekhyun. Hey, bukankah Baekhyun juga anak jaman sekarang?

"LUHAN!" Terdengar derap langkah Sehun yang mengejar Luhan. Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tau arti pandangan Luhan.

"LARI!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Sementara Sehun sebenarnya bingung apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan sahabatnya yang menulis surat untuknya. _Kenapa berlari? Mereka menghindariku?_ Batin Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, ia memberikan senyum mahalnya walaupun hanya kecil. Ia ingin bertanya pada Luhan. Ia awalnya ingin bertanya pada Luhan apakah ia akan datang ke pesta Sehun atau tidak lewat SMS, namun mengingat ia pernah meminta nomor ponsel Luhan pada Baekhyun kemarin saat menyampaikan pesan Luhan setelah meminum bubble tea.

" _ **Luhan itu tak punya handphone, asal kau tau." Kata Baekhyun santai.**_

" _ **Hah? Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Dia gadget maniac, jadi eommanya memasukkan handphone Luhan ke kolam ikan."**_

" _ **Jadi kau tak punya nomornya?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng.**_

" _ **Aku punya," ucap Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa memangnya? Kau tertarik pada Luhan huh?" tanya Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Sehun menggeleng. Baekhyun mendesah. Ia pikir, Luhan mungkin akan senang jika Sehun menelponnya tiba-tiba. Jadi setelahnya, Baekhyun memberikan nomor telpon rumah kamar Luhan sendiri.**_

 _ **Luhan memang tak diberikan ponsel, tapi ia diberi telpon kabel khusus di kamarnya. Lucu sekali.**_

Jadilah, Sehun berinisiatif bertanya langsung kepada Luhan karena semalam ia lupa menelpon Luhan. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Luhan secepatnya, tapi namja manis itu malah pergi berlari.

"Nanti malam saja ku telpon."

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan merebahkan badannya di kasur setelah mandi dan makan malam. Ya, dia hanya meminum susu dan roti bakar coklatnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang susu, ia jadi ingat Sehun.

"HYA! Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya?" Luhan memukul kepalanya.

 **TILULIT! TILULIT!**

Telpon kamarnya berbunyi. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Biasanya jam 8 mamanya akan menelpon, tapi ini masih jam 7. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, cuek. Mungkin mamanya sudah rindu dengannya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Mau bagaimanapun, walau itu orang terdekatnya pun, ia harus mengucapkan kata itu untuk menjaga kesopanan.

" _ **Kau datang pestaku, kan?"**_

Luhan membelakkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara Sehun! Oh Tuhan, Luhan tak bisa menjawab. Tangannya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Reaksi Luhan ketika mendengar, melihat, atau apapun yang berkautan dengan Sehun. Walau mereka tak bertatap muka, tapi tetap saja ia masih malu mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun pada Sehun.

" _ **Luhan?"**_

"KAU INI! BERANI SEKALI MEMANGGILKU TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL SEPERTI WAKTU PERTAMA KITA BERTEMU!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Luhan membanting telepon rumahnya ke tempat semula. Apa-apaan ini? Sehun tau nomor telepon kamarnya? Pasti ulah Baekhyun. Hanya satu-satunya orang yang memiliki nomor telepon kamarnya. Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun itu kenapa sangat ingin membuat ia malu dihadapan Sehun? Dan juga, Luhan mulai kesal sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang lebih muda darinya memanggil tanpa embel-embel.

"Dia pikir sia siapa? Paling tidak menggunakan _**–ssi,**_ kenapa susah?" gerutunya.

 **TILULIT! TILULIT! TILULIT!**

Telepon bordering terus seiring dengan gerutuan Luhan yang menjadi. Ia meraih teleponnya dan berteriak.

"JANGAN TELEPON AKU!"

" _ **Luhan sunbae?"**_

Luhan kenal suara ini. Dan ini bukan Sehun yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel. Namja ini adalah hoobae yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Zitao, adiknya.

"Kai?"

" _ **Sunbae, kau kenapa?"**_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf. Sebelumnya ada orang yang menelponku dan itu mengganggu." Ayolah, Luhan berbohong. Ia menganggap bahwa Sehun yang menelponnya tadi saja adalah sapaan indah yang masuk ke telinganya. Hanya saja, ia sedang malu, jadi ia mematikan sambungannya dengan Sehun.

" _ **Ah, begitu. Aku mendapat nomor telepon rumahmu dari Baekhyun sunbae. Dan sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu. Kau tidak dengar bel?"**_

Luhan pucat seketika. Ah, karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sendiri, ia tak sadar bahwa Kai datang ke rumahnya dan memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali.

"Mian. Aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu sekarang."

Luhan dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan dan berlari ke pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri pintu pagar dan menemukan Kai yang bersandar di mobil sportnya.

"Maaf, Kai." Ujar Luhan.

Kai tersenyum tulus. Ia mengangguk. "Tak apa, Luhan sunbae. Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke café bubble tea dekat sekolah. Mau tidak? Aku yang traktir," tawar Kai. Luhan berpikir, lalu terkekeh.

"Kau ke rumahku cuma ingin mengajakku ke café bubble tea?" tanya Luhan masih terkekeh kecil. Kai mengedikkan bahu.

"Well, tak apa jika kau tak mau." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tak menghargai kerja kerasmu menghampiriku? Rumahmu itu jauh dari sini…" kata Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai tertawa. Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tunggu disini ya? Aku akan berganti baju dulu. Oh ya, kita sekalian memberi kado untuk Sehun? Mau kan?" tanya Luhan.

Awalnya Kai agak cemburu mendengar Luhan yang menyebutkan nama _**"Sehun"**_ , tapi ia ingat, bahwa Luhan bermaksud memberikan kado pada Sehun yang akan mengadakan pesta besar di rumah keluarga Oh.

"Okey, ku tunggu." Ujar Kai.

Luhan membalikkan badan, berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berpikir.

"Memangnya aku akan ke pesta Sehun ya?" gumam Luhan. Ia teringat kata-kata Baekhyun tadi sore saat Baekhyun mentraktir bubble tea.

" _ **Aku yakin Sehun tertarik padamu jika kau merubah sedikit penampilanmu."**_

" _ **Maksudnya?" Luhan tau, Baekhyun berkata ambigu.**_

" _ **Yah, kenapa tak lakukan**_ crossdress _**saja?" ujar Baekhyun ringan.**_

" _ **KAU GILA!"**_

" _ **Ayolah Lu… Kau masih malu bertemu dengannya kan? Aku yakin jika kau menyamar menjadi yeoja, dia tak akan mengenalimu dan kau terlihat cantik seperti bidadari."**_

" _ **Konyol sekali, aku selalu tampan!" elak Luhan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Lu, kita semua wajib ke sana! Itu kata Minseok–si ketua kelas kita itu. Katanya, nanti dihitung!" ucap Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Diabsensi tidak?" tanya Luhan. "Bila diabsensi, aku bisa ketahuan**_ crossdress, _**Baek." Jelas Luhan.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk. Masuk akal juga sih. Ia memandang Luhan. Luhan menggeleng –tidak menyetujui ide Baekhyun yang gila itu. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.**_

" _ **Aku akan menemanimu,**_ crossdress _**juga." Kata Baekhyun pelan, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengar.**_

" _ **Kau serius?"**_

" _ **Kalau kau mau**_ crossdress _**juga, aku ikut menemanimu. Ayolah, demi Sehun. Aku pikir kau sudah memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk Sehun dengan kedatanganmu di pesta sebagai yeoja." Baekhyun membujuk dan mendesak Luhan yang sedang berpikir sambil menundukkan kepala.**_

" _ **Akan ku pikirkan hal ini, Baek." Jawab Luhan sambil meminum bubble teanya. Mungkin ia gila, jika harus menyamar menjadi yeoja. Luhan itu manly, kawan!**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tunggu keputusanmu sampai besok malam."**_

"Hah, aku sendiri masih malu bertemu Sehun. Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya soal surat itu?" gumam Luhan sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah mengenakan sweater berwarna merah dan jeans biru laut.

"Ah, tidak ! Aku tidak bisa!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun setelah itu, ia merapikannya lagi mengingat ia akan pergi dengan Kai.

"Lebih baik ku telepon mama bahwa aku akan jalan-jalan agar tak gelisah." Luhan pun mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol angka dengan cepat mengingat ia sudah hapal nomor mamanya di luar kepala.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Setelah membeli bubble tea bersama Kai, Luhan mencari kado untuk Sehun. Kai yang menemaninya hanya mengikuti Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang berhenti di salah satu toko boneka di tepi jalan.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tau mau membelikan si beku itu apa," kata Luhan. Kai hanya menghela napas. "Sehun itu sudah kaya dan memiliki segalanya kan?" gumam Luhan.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Kai.

"Keluar saja yuk," ajak Luhan. Kai hanya mengagguk–nurut. Ia mungkin akan benar-benar keluar tanpa membeli apapun jika tak melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"RUSA!" pekik Luhan sambil menghampiri boneka rusa kecil yang terlihat lucu. Kai yang awalnya kaget hanya tersenyum pada akhirnya dan mengikuti Luhan yang tengah memegang boneka rusa yang ia inginkan.

"Kai-ah, lucu kan? Aku akan membelikan satu untuk Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan. Ia mengambil boneka rusa dan boneka penguin si sebelah boneka rusa.

"Kyungsoo? Siapa itu?" tanya Kai bingung saat mendengar nama yang asing dari bibir Luhan.

"Ah, dia saudara jauhku. Tapi kita cukup dekat mengingat aku dan dia seumuran." Kata Luhan tersenyum pada Kai yang mengangguk mengerti. "Dia ada di Jepang sekarang. Katanya sih, kalau ke Korea ia akan pindah ke sekolah kita, Kai. Tapi aku tak tau kapan. Kalau kau tau, kau akan gemas melihatnya!" tambah Luhan.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap boneka panda yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum miris. Pikirannya melambung pada Zitao. Adiknya itu sangat menyukai panda mengingat Zitao yang berwajah seperti panda pula.

"Sunbae?" Kai yang menyadari Luhan melamun berusaha menyadarkannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Kemudian mendesah.

"Teringat lagi?" tanya Kai. Luhan tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan air matanya keluar mengalir dari sudut matanya menuju pipi. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat hal ini lagi, tapi karena adiknya yang meninggal 6 bulan lalu dan itu belum lama menurutnya.

 _ **GREB**_

Seketika Kai memeluknya dari depan. Menyandarkan kepala Luhan ke dadanya. "Menangislah, sunbae." Ujar Kai.

Luhan seketika terisak di dekapan Kai. "Kai… hiks! Aku merindukannya!" Luhan membalas pelukan Kai dengan erat. Ia ingin mengeluarkan segalanya di depan Kai. Kai adalah orang terdekat dan paling mengerti hati Luhan di Negara ini selain Baekhyun. Orang tua Luhan mungkin yang paling dekat dan mengerti hatinya, tapi orang tua Luhan bukan tempat curhat yang tepat seperti Kai dan Baekhyun.

Kai mengelus surai Luhan lembut. Ia tak tahan melihat Luhan seperti ini, sungguh. Luhan yang menangis dan sedih seperti ini hanya membuatnya semakin sakit. Kehilangan orang tersayang itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Kai tau itu setelah merasakan noona pertamanya yang meninggal sejak umurnya 15 tahun. Kai tau, keluarganya kaya. Tapi tanpa noona pertamanya yang sangat menyayanginya dan menjaganya lebih dari pada noona keduanya, ia seperti Luhan sekarang. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita yang telah menjaganya saat eomma dan appanya pergi. Atau saat noona keduanya bermain ponsel atau bersama teman-temannya.

Kai teringat pesan noona pertamanya sebelum meninggalkan dunia beserta seluruh isinya.

" _ **Kim Jongin, adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya… kalau noona pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, noona harap kau bisa menjaga keluarga ini. Menjaga appa dan eomma serta Jisoo ya? Menjadi anak yang baik dan kelak menemukan malaikat di dunia ini yang dengan senang hati menjadi pendamping hidupmu hingga akhir hayat. Jangan benci Jisoo hanya karena ia cuek terhadapmu. Sebenarnya ia sangat peduli denganmu,"**_

Dan memang benar. Jisoo sebenarnya peduli dengan Kai, hanya saja kakak pertamanya—Kim Yoona selalu melaksanakan amanah dari eommanya dengan sempurna dan menjaga Kai dengan baik, sehingga Jisoo tidak usah berbuat apa-apa.

Luhan melepas pelukannya begitu pula Kai. Kai menatap Luhan dan menangkup pipi Luhan agar menatapnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, rusa kecil. Aku ada disini bersamamu. Hm?" Kai menghapus air mata Luhan yang tersisa di pipi putihnya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia menatap boneka rusa dan penguin di depannya. "Aku akan membayar ini. Tunggu sebentar ya," Luhan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar kedua boneka pilihannya.

Saat di kasir, matanya melirik ke sebuah kubus bernama rubik itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menyeringai kecil. Ia mengambil rubik yang terletak di dekat kasir dan membelinya.

 _ **Aku akan membuat Sehun berpikir keras dengan benda kubus itu. Hahaha…**_ —pikir Luhan agak 'evil'.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan turun dari mobil Kai begitu pula Kai yang setidaknya ingin mengantar Luhan sampai pagar rumah dan juga ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Terima kasih, Kai." Luhan tersenyum lebar ke arah Kai. Kai mengangguk.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena mau menemaniku pergi malam ini. Karena di rumah sepi," ujar Kai. Luhan mengangguk imut, kemudian mengotak-atik paper bag yang berisikan boneka dan rubik yang dibelinya tadi.

"Ini," Luhan menyodorkan boneka rusanya ke arah Kai. Kai mengerutkan dahinya, bingun maksud Luhan. "Untukmu." Luhan menarik tangan Kai dan meletakkan boneka rusanya di atas tangan Kai.

"Kau kan sangat menyukai ini?" ucap Kai sambil memegang boneka rusa dari Luhan. Kai sangat yakin Luhan sangat menyukai boneka itu sampai tadi terpekik di toko.

"Ayolah, aku ini manly!" ucap Luhan. Kai hanya terkekeh, diikuti Luhan. "Sebenarnya, alasan aku memberikanmu adalah sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu selama ini. Karena kau orang terdekatku, tempat curhatku, yang mengerti aku selain Baekhyun. Jadi aku ingin memberikan kau itu." Kata Luhan ceria.

Kai menatap boneka rusa pemberian Luhan. Lucu memang, seperti si pemberi. Kemudian Kai membalikkan badan dan meletakkan boneka itu di dashboard, setelah itu dengan langkah mantap ia menghampiri Luhan dengan jarak dekat.

"Kai…" Kai memegang wajah Luhan dan mencium dahi Luhan lama. Luhan melebarkan matanya, tak bisa berkutik. Ia terkejut ketika Kai mencium dahinya begitu lembut. Seakan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Kai menatap mata rusa yang mengerjap lucu. Kai tersenyum lebar. "Aku pulang ya? Hati-hati di rumah," kata Kai lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dan berjalan memasuki mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan Luhan membalas lambaian Kai kaku.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Sehun terlihat uring-uringan di kasurnya. Ia bingung dengan Luhan yang sepertinya marah. "Dia malu atau marah sih? Atau keduanya?" gumam Sehun. Ia teringat Luhan yang berteriak kesal dari telepon tadi.

" _ **KAU INI! BERANI SEKALI MEMANGGILKU TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL SEPERTI WAKTU PERTAMA KITA BERTEMU!"**_

"Dia marah karena itu? Karena aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun?" pikir Sehun sambil bermonolog. Ia teringat pula perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang.

"… _ **Kau memanggilnya tanpa**_ 'sunbae' _ **! Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Luhan sunbae?..."**_

"Iya sih. Aku terkesan tak sopan jika seperti itu. Aku bahkan bukan pacarnya. Paling tidak jika bukan _**'sunbae'**_ kan bisa _**'hyung', 'Luhan-ssi'**_ mungkin lebih baik." Monolog Sehun. Ia menjentikkan jari telunjuknya. "Mungkin ia marah karena itu dan malu karena surat Baekhyun sunbae. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun sunbae tidak menceritakan suratnya ke Luhan…" monolog Sehun lagi. Kemudian ia berdehem.

"Aku harus membiasakan diri memanggil Luhan dengan _**—ssi**_."

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Hari Kamis yang menegangkan bagi Luhan. Ia sangat-sangat berharap tidak bertemu Sehun ataupun Kai hari ini. Ada beberapa alasan tersendiri.

Pertama, jika bertemu Sehun, ia masih sangat malu karena surat Baekhyun dan juga Sehun yang akhirnya membuat Luhan kesal karena ketidak sopanannya memanggil dirinya langsung nama. Mereka ini tidak dekat, namun jika diakui mereka mulai dekat. Tapi tetap saja! Setelah kejadian _**Luhan pingsan lalu dibawa ke mansion keluarga Oh**_ itu, Sehun tak pernah memanggilnya dengan _**sunbae**_ seperti saat awal-awal bertemu.

Awal bertemu? Tentu saja bukan saat di florist ataupun di makam. Luhan tau Sehun tak mengucapkan banyak kata saat bersamanya. Yang dimaksud adalah saat di perpustakaan dulu…

Kedua, jika bertemu Kai, wajahnya akan terbakar karena mengingat Kai mencium lembut dahinya dengan lembut. Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun yang mendengar ceritanya saja langsung berkesimpulan bahwa Luhan diperebutkan hoobae tampan nan tenar.

Dan hari ini, dia berhasil. Ia tak bertemu Kai ataupun Sehun.

Luhan tengah bermain olahraga kesukaannya di aula saat ini. Basket. Berkali-kali ia bermain dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Baekhyun menunggunya sambil meminum youghurt strawberry-nya. Sebenarnya, bukan menunggu dalam artian ingin pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Baekhyun menunggu keputusan Luhan.

"YAK! XI LUHAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERMAIN?! AKU MENUNGGU KEPUTUSANMU UNTUK MENERIMA IDE GILAKU ATAU TIDAK!" seru Baekhyun dari bangku penonton.

 _ **Crossdress.**_ Luhan kembali berpikir tentang ide gila Baekhyun.

Luhan berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke ring. Setelahnya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang mendecih sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat kau bermain basket seperti itu saja kau terlihat MANLY. Lain jika tidak bermain basket atau sepak bola, kau seperti namja imut nan unyuk. Terlihat seme sebelumnya, walau kenyataannya dia uke. Ck ck…" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil memberikan handuk kecil pada Luhan yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan hanya mengacuhkan omelan Baekhyun yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia manly. Untuk selamanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau _crossdress_?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. Ia menatap Luhan imut sementara Luhan memandang Baekhyun datar.

"Molla," Kemudian Luhan menghela napasnya sambil terus mengelap keringatnya. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Kau ini mau atau tidak? Aku juga tak memaksa. Tapi jika kau mau, aku akan mendandanimu agar terlihat seperti wanita idaman semua pria, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja. Apalagi jika bersama Baekhyun melakukan hal gila ini. Hanya saja, ia ini namja! Harga dirinya lebih penting!

"Aku akan memikirkan lebih matang, Baek. Sungguh. Aku akan menelponmu malam ini. Aku janji." Luhan mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Baekhyun menatap kelingking Luhan, lalu mengaitkan dengan kelingking miliknya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Ku tunggu malam ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan, hingga…

"Lu, kau bau."

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia berpikir keras untuk keputusan _crossdress_ nya bersama Baekhyun. Ia laki-laki! Tapi, seperti jaminan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Baekhyun akan mendandani Luhan smaksimal mungkin agar terlihat _**cantik**_ dan _**berbeda.**_ Seperti… _**bukan Xi Luhan.**_

"Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa gila! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi aku rindu wajahnya! Cara terakhirnya ya hanya ini! GILA!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"YA TUHAN! BAGAIMANA INI!" Luhan berguling-guling di atas kasur. Teringat wajah Baekhyun yang memohon agar dia menggunakan _crossdress._

" _ **Aku pikir, Sehun menyukai Luhan versi yeoja. 100% yakin!"**_

Ucapan Baekhyun saat mereka pulang sekolah tadi terngiang-ngiang. Baekhyun terlihat antusias saat mendengar Luhan akan memikirkan matang-matang dan akan menelpon Baekhyun malam ini. Baekhyun sudah meminjam dua gaun dan dua wig dari salon ibunya. Baekhyun juga sudah meminjam high heels milik ibunya dulu.

"UGH! AKU TAK BISA!"

Luhan memencet nomor telepon Baekhyun dan menunggu suara Baekhyun menyapanya.

" _ **Yeoboseyo?"**_ Luhan menahan nafasnya sejenak. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. _**"Lu? Bagaimana?"**_ Luhan menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Baek, aku…"

.

.

.

"… _**aku tak bisa mengecewakanmu, Baek. Ayo laksanakan."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Hahaha… Lega juga dah nyelesaiin chap 3. Maaf ya, pesta sama crossdressnya luhan dipending. Disini aku pengen fokusin pertimbangan Luhan tentang ide gila si Byun. Huoho…

Makasih buat **mr albino** , atas koreksinya… author sering lupa kalo ternyata lulu bawa uang, cuman dikit gegara taxi -_- trus dia udah rencana buat beli bunga lily… makanya habis itu ditraktir baekki. Siapa mau ditraktir baekki? Hahaha…

Thank you buat review2 kalian… aku terharu tau, ada ya? Yang mau aku lanjutin ff aneh gini? Author masih awam, maaf sekali ^^

Review lagi naahh… biar author mau lanjutin juga. Review kalian adalah semangat author! Jiyao!

Author galau nunggu comeback EXO, jadi malah ndengerin lagu2 pas ot12. HUweeee…

Sudahlah. Semoga gak pada kecewa sama chap ini. Jangan kecewa atau author gak lanjut?! Maap, gak maksud ngancam kok ^^ #peace

 **RnR? See ya !**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl in The Party

Besoknya, sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengunjungi salon ibunya. Luhan sendiri hanya mengikuti Baekhyun, walau sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan dua gelas taro bubble tea hari ini.

Tadi pagi, di atas mejanya terdapat paper bag yang berisi bubble tea rasa taro. Dirinya nyaris terlambat pagi tadi. Luhan hanya membaca memo di atasnya sebelum memasukkan paper bag berisi bubble tea karena seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

 _ **Sunbae, kau marah padaku karena aku memanggilmu tanpa kesopanan ya? Maafkan aku, nikmati bubble tea kesukaanmu ini, Luhan sunbae ^^**_

Dan Luhan sudah menebak. Itu dari si beku Oh.

Saat istirahat tiba, ia hendak mengambil notes di lokernya. Tapi saat ia membuka lokernya, ia menemukan bubble tea lain namun memiliki rasa yang sama dengan bubble tea sebelumnya. Ia melihat bubble tea yang sedang ia minum dan bubble tea yang ada di dalam loker—bergantian.

"Ini beda lagi?" Luhan meraih stick note yang menempel di gelas itu.

 _ **Lu sunbae, kau menghindariku? Kenapa? Maaf tentang kejadian dua hari lalu.**_

Luhan merona seketika saat mengingat Kai mencium lembut dahinya dua hari lalu. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menatap kedua bubble tea yang dipegangnya.

"Mereka ini sehati atau bagaimana sih?"

 _ **BRUK**_

Luhan yang mendengar sebuah suara yang agak keras memasuki indra pendengarannya kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang namja yang tengah membuka lokernya yang tak jauh dari loker Luhan. Dan saat namja itu membuka lokernya, banyak hadiah dan surat berjatuhan dari loker namja itu. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya memandanginya tanpa memiliki rasa ingin membantu.

Luhan yang mengalami minus tiga perempat tidak bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas karena kacamatanya di kelas kemudian menghampiri namja itu dengan membawa bubble tea yang telah dia minum dan meletakkan kembali bubble tea dari Kai ke dalam loker.

"Gwaenchana? Wah, fansmu banyak sekali!" ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan bubble teanya di lantai sejenak, lalu memunguti surat-surat dan merapikannya, tanpa melihat si pemilik loker yang diam dan tetap menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hadiahmu melimpah ya? Pasti kau senang! Tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang untuk jajan di kantin." Luhan menata surat-surat namja itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker. "Biasanya yang mendapat seperti ini itu, Chanyeol, Kai, dan… Sehun." Luhan menoleh ke namja pemilik loker. Ia terperangah saat melihat—

"— _ **Sehun…?**_ "

"Senang bisa melihatmu sedekat ini, _**Luhan sunbae.**_ " Kata Sehun—si pemilik loker, tersenyum menyeringai. Luhan masih terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, membuat Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Ia merasa wajahnya berubah merah sekarang.

Luhan segera memutuskan kontak matanya. "A-ak-aku… aku pergi dulu," Luhan meraih bubble teanya yang di lantai dan hendak berlari sebelum Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Luhan sunbae—"

"HUAA! JANGAN PEGANG TANGANKU!" Luhan berteriak kemudian berlari cepat membuat pegangan tangan Sehun terlepas dari tangan Luhan. Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila…"

 **coolmaknaedeer present**

 **I love you, Lu!**

 **Hunhan, Chanbaek, KaiLu, Kaisoo (soon)**

 **WARNING! Typo bertebaran, YAOI, OOC, DLDR!**

 **T-M (Untuk sekarang masih aman)**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 4: Girl in The Party~**

 **.**

"Lu? Lu?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Baekhyun memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum nyengir. "Kau melamun ya?" tebak Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil meminum bubble tea dari Kai. _Aku sudah di salon Byun ahjumma?_

Baekhyun berdecak. Kemudian ia mengangkat gaun berwarna biru dongker dan wig berwarna senada dengan rambut asli Luhan, panjang dan bergelombang. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Eotte? Bukankah bagus?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan terperangah sejenak. Ia memegang gaun yang merupakan _**cocktail dress**_ dengan _**lace**_ untuk melapisi atas dada hingga lingkaran leher, yang memiliki lengan pendek dan panjang selutut Luhan dengan sedikit taburan kerlap-kerlip(?) dibagian rok mekarnya. Dan juga wig lembut yang dipegang Luhan sekarang, terasa benar-benar seperti rambut bukan wig biasa.

"Bagus sekali, Baek. Aku akan memberikan hadiah ini pada perempuanku jika aku berubah haluan." Kata Luhan masih terperangah. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Ini untukmu, bodoh. Sadarlah…" kata Baekhyun. Luhan terdiam, melototkan matanya. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya masih berbentuk bulat sempurna. "dasar Xi Luhan konyol," Baekhyun mulai mematut-matutkan dress tersebut dengan badan Luhan. _Pilihanku sempurna. Awas jika kau menyukai Luhan, Tuan Oh!_ Baekhyun menyeringai seketika.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Setelah mencocokkan _**dresscode**_ untuk Luhan, Baekhyun memasukkannya ke sebuah paper bag dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Jaga ini." Kata Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau? Mana milikmu?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Nanti kau tau, rusa." Ejek Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Kita berangkat bersama untuk berjaga-jaga kemungkinan bila ketahuan." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Arasseo. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Luhan setelahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tak ingin diantar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku bayi, uh?" kata Luhan kesal sambil mengambil paper bag dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Bukan. Kau nyonya Oh." Kata Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Wajah Luhan merona hebat. Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah, pulang sana. Hati-hati…" ujar Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dan berjalan keluar salon sambil memasukkan paper bag dari Baekhyun ke tas besarnya.

 **SRET**

Luhan menutup tasnya dengan menurunkan zipper ke arah kanan tas. Ia bernapas lega dan mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang gelas bubble tea-nya yang sudah kosong dari tadi.

 **PUK**

Luhan memasukkan gelas bekas bubble tea ke tempat sampah yang ia temui. Ia kembali berjalan untuk mendatangi halte yang tak jauh darinya hingga…

 **BRUK**

Dari belakang, ada orang yang berlari kencang hingga membuat Luhan terjungkal ke depan dan terjatuh cukup keras di trotoar.

"AKH!" rintih Luhan keras. Membuat si penabrak yang belum jauh dan mendengar rintihan Luhan kembali melihat korban larinya. Ia bingung harus berlari lebih jauh atau menolong si korban yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Sial." Penabrak itu menghampiri Luhan yang masih diam tengkurap bagai orang bodoh. Penabrak itu berusaha memanggil Luhan. "Hey, kau. Maaf menabrakmu."

"KAU SIALAN! MENABRAK SEENAK—" Tenggorokkan Luhan tercekat saat melihat si penabrak. Ia terdiam sejenak. "—Oh Sehun?"

Sehun juga terdiam di tempat. Menatap wajah Luhan yang cantik dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan, hingga…

"TUAN MUDA!"

" _Shit!"_ Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan paksa dan membuat sang pemilik tangan terpekik antara sakit dan terkejut hingga terpaksa berdiri dan berlari bersama orang yang hari ini berulang tahun. Luhan berlari tertatih saat dirasa kakinya berdenyut nyeri di lutut, tapi ia tetap berlari bersama Sehun. Ia bingung sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga ia harus berlari bersama dirinya.

"TUAN MUDA!"

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Luhan. Mendengar panggilan 'tuan muda' yang pastinya tertuju pada namja yang sedang menarik tangannya dan secara tak langsung, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sehun sendiri juga tak tau apa yang ia lakukan pada sunbae yang beberapa hari ini terlihat menghindarinya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan orang yang ia tabrak, tapi sebelum terlambat, ia harus berlari dari para pengawal ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan atasan para pengawal yang mengejarnya dari dia pulang sekolah hingga sekarang dan itu menyebabkan si Tuan Muda Oh berkeringat namun memberikan kesan seksi.

"Ah, aku tak kuat lagi. Aku harus bersembunyi!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan memasuki sebuah restoran dan berlari memasuki dapur, membuat para koki memekik merasa ada penyusup.

Sehun kembali memastikan pengawal dari ayahnya itu tak mengikuti. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaan, para pengawal makin mendekat.

"Sial." Umpat Sehun. Luhan yang dari tadi diam saja mulai merasakan nyeri yang lebih di lututnya. Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya dan memilih mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat ruang penyimpanan di restoran itu. Ia berlari kesana dan bersembunyi disana.

 **KLEK**

Sehun menutup pintu dan membuat ruangan sempit dan agak berdebu itu sedikit remang. Yah, memang hanya ada penerangan dari satu-satunya ventilasi kecil di atas pintu. Sehun mengehembuskan napas memburu. Ia merasa sunbae di depannya ini begitu dekat saat ia merasakan hembusan napas menerpa wajahnya. Maklum, ruangan sempit.

"YAK! MAUMU APA HUH?" Tiba-tiba Luhan berseru. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan kewalahan, takut pengawal ayahnya menangkapnya.

"Sebentar, sunbae. Aku bisa jelaskan…"

"JELASKAN APA?! MALAH MEMBUATKU TERLIBAT DENGANMU, KAU INI… BLA.. BLA..—" Sehun membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Diam sebentar, tolong. Suaramu terdengar sampai luar," bisik Sehun memperingatkan. Luhan masih mengomel walau sudah dibekap Sehun. Sehun jadi bingung harus bagaimana agar suara Luhan tak terdengar dari luar.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah sepatu dalam jumlah banyak. Sehun berusaha mendengarkan, memastikan hingga mereka pergi. Tapi ia tak bisa lupa dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjilat telapak tangannya. Membuat dia menghentikan aksi bekapannya.

"Kau…" desis Sehun. Luhan mberengut kesal, siap marah kembali. Dan Sehun tau itu, hingga…

"KAU IN—hhmmpptth!" Luhan mematung kemudian saat bibirnya dirasa telah diselimuti oleh bibir lain yang begitu lembut, menempel dengan bibirnya. Luhan melebarkan matanya sementara Sehun yang dengan nekatnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menikmati bibir ranum Luhan yang manis jika dirasa saat tak sengaja lidahnya menjilat kecil bibir Luhan.

Entah apa yang dirasuki Sehun, ia memberanikan diri melumat bibir yang mungkin akan menjadi candu baginya. Melumat lembut hingga tanpa sadar membuat Luhan tambah melebarkan matanya. Jujur, Luhan tidak suka tiba-tiba ada yang dengan lancangnya menciumnya seperti ini dan ini pertama kali bagi Luhan. Tapi Luhan juga tak bisa menolak saat Sehun melakukannya. Oh, mereka berdua mungkin sudah gila.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda pergi ke tempat lebih jauh. Ada jalan keluar dan aku pikir tuan muda berlari kesana," tukas seorang pengawal pada ketuanya.

"Baiklah. Kita cari ke tempat lain." Putus Sang Ketua. Akhirnya para pengawal dari ayah Sehun itu pergi dari tempat, tapi entahlah… Sehun masih ingin merasakan bibir yang pernah mencuri ciuman pertamanya beberapa hari lalu. Sehun baru sada, ini begitu lembut dan manis. Sehun tak bisa mengelak.

Luhan hanya diam tak tahu harus apa. Pikirannya seketika _blank_ karena ciuman tiba-tiba milik Sehun. Dirinya seperti dipencet tombol _off_ bilaia sebuah robot. Seketika Luhan menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar merasa beruntung. Dicium oleh orang yang kau sukai? Ayolah, apalagi itu Sehun. Jika Baekhyun tau ini, mungkin ia akan menjerit senang, seolah ciuman itu adalah penjabaran sebuah cinta dari seseorang.

Tunggu.

Ini bukan penjabaran cinta bila Sehun menyukainya. Ini hanya inisiatif Sehun agar Luhan diam tak mengomel, Luhan tau itu.

Saat lidah Sehun hendak memasuki bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, Luhan memegang pundak Sehun—berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk menyadarkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sehun yang akhirnya tersadar kemudian memundurkan wajahnya, memberi jarak padanya dan Luhan.

Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?_ Batin Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Me-mereka sudah pergi,"ujar Luhan lirih. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Y-yah.. ayo keluar." Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu, membuat pencahayaan lebih terang di ruangan itu. Reflek, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari ruangan itu dan berjalan keluar restoran walau masih mengendap-endap, takut pengawal ayahnya masih berkeliaran.

 _ **KLING! KLING!**_

Sehun merogoh kantong blazer seragamnya. Ia melihat sang penelpon.

 _ **Suho hyung**_

Sehun menggeser slide diponselnya. Menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Sekretaris Kim?"

" _Anda dimana, Tuan muda? Saya mencari anda di sekolah,"_

"Pengawal ayah tadi mengejar, jadi aku berlari." Sehun menelpon sambil berjalan keluar restoran. Tak lupa tangan Luhan yang ia genggam dan ia tarik lembut.

" _Saya akan menjemput anda. Anda dimana?"_

"Lacak ponselku. Aku sudah menyalakan GPSnya. Aku bahkan tak tau dimana ini," ucap Sehun agak lirih.

" _Baik,"_ **PIP.** Suho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantong blazer.

"Sehun." Luhan memanggil Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Oh, sunbae." Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang kau lakukan, sungguh." Kata Luhan tajam. Sehun yang baru pertama kali mendengar Luhan berkata tajam padanya menatap Luhan. "Kau seenaknya menciumku seperti itu hanya karena aku berisik, huh?" tanya Luhan datar. Sehun yang awalnya ingin kembali meminta maaf malah membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah tajam.

"Karena kau tak segera diam," desis Sehun. Luhan mendengus tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan! Tak ada alat penyumpal lain, uh? Lalu kenapa kau malah menarikku dan berlari? Tak taukah jika kakiku sakit setelah jatuh tengkurap seperti itu!" kata Luhan. Sebenarnya, Luhan berusaha menahan malu yang sudah di ubun-ubun, tapi ada campuran kesal dan marah karena perbuatan Sehun, jadi ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya kecuali malu yang masih tersimpan di ubun-ubunnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, kemudian menyeringai. Mendekati Luhan, memajukan wajahnya pada Luhan. Tiba-tiba niat ingin menggoda Sehun muncul. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan? Ku lihat kau menutup matamu,"

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika. Ia hanya terdiam, tak bisa mengelak. Dilihat, Sehun menyeringai. Luhan berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Sehun. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia memperlebar jaraknya dengan Luhan.

"Yah, aku memang _straight,_ tapi tak salahkan? Aku merasakan bibir namja?" kata Sehun asal. Bila dilihat, Luhan yang merasa direndahkan.

"Aku tak serendah itu, Tuan Muda Oh." Luhan menekan tiga kata terakhir. "Kau ini, jika kita di sekolah, kau terlihat keren dan baik. Jika diluar sekolah, kau terlihat arogan dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya kau ini punya dua kepribadian ya?" tanya Luhan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu mandarat di otaknya dan tanpa menunggu, Luhan langsung mengucapkan pertanyaan itu pada Sehun, membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Ah~ Kau pasti hanya mencari perhatian penggemarmu ya? Terlihat manis dan baik seperti itu? Luar biasa! Pantas saat aku ke rumahmu kau sangat-sangat OOC," ujar Luhan meremehkan Sehun. Sehun ingin mengelak, tapi sebuah suara membuat Sehun menoleh ke sumbernya.

"Tuan Muda Oh," Suara Suho menyapa pendengaran Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Suho di dalam mobil yang terparkir tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh, ada Luhan." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang awalnya kesal langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Suho.

"HYUNG!" seru Luhan. Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Luhan dan Suho seakrab itu kah?

"Hyung?" beo Sehun sambil menatap Suho dan Luhan bergantian. Suho kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yah, saya dan Luhan sempat berkenalan saat mengantarkan Luhan pulang Senin kemarin." Ujar Suho yang langsung menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang tak suka ketika Luhan menatap Suho begitu senang akhirnya berdehem, membuat Suho dan Luhan menatapnya.

"Ah, ya. Kalian berkencan?" tanya Suho. Luhan dan Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suho.

"TIDAK!" kata Sehun dan Luhan bebarengan. "Kau tau kan? Aku _straight,_ " ucap Sehun pada Suho. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Suho hyung, mana mau aku berpacaran dengan orang _straight_? Lebih baik aku berkencan denganmu, hyung." Kata Luhan frontal.

"MWO?" Sehun terkejut. Sementara Suho tertawa. "Dia bercanda, Tuan Muda." Kata Suho sambil menepuk bahu Sehun yang kesal. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan respon Sehun yang seolah tak terima bila ia dan Suho berkencan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Aku duluan, Suho hyung." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun yang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Ayo, Tuan Muda." Ucap Suho. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

Setelah mobil berjalan, Sehun kembali melihat Luhan yang duduk di halte. Sehun menyuruh Suho menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Bus selanjutnya jam berapa?" tanya Sehun pada Suho.

"Mmm… kurang lebih pukul setengah tujuh malam." Kata Suho. Sehun melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 5.15.

Sementara itu Luhan masih menunggu bus datang. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang disusul hujan deras yang tiba-tiba. Luhan masih duduk disana sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan badan. Tapi angin kencang membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

 **SRET**

Sehun menyampirkan jaket ke badan Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Hening sejenak hingga…

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Luhan agak ketus.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai setengah tujuh?" tanya Sehun sambil terus mengangkat paying. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Huh?"

 **GREP.** Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya. Membuat Luhan berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Kemudian Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Masuk saja, atau kita tambah kedinginan." Ucap Sehun. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. Kejadian dimana Sehun memayunginya dan berkata hampir mirip seperti tadi. Tapi… kapan?

" _Masuklah, udaranya dingin… Aku juga kedinginan! Cepat."_

" _Zitao, ini malaikatnya ya?"_

" _Sunbae-"_

" _Ini hanya mimpi kan?" gumam Luhan "Tak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun menjemputku dan berada di dekatku seperti ini,"_

" _Kau mengigau, sunbae?"_

" _Kalau ini mimpi, aku ingin mewujudkan satu mimpiku sebelum aku bangun setelahnya…"_

" _Sunbae, kau-"_

"Ya TUHAN!" pekik Luhan. Lalu ia menatap Sehun. Menelan salivanya. Sehun yang bingung hanya membalas tatapan Luhan. Sejenak mereka menikmati keheningan ini. Di kala hujan mengguyur bumi, membuat Sehun teringat kejadian Senin kemarin, saat Luhan menciumnya secara tak sadar.

"Oh Sehun…" Luhan menatap Sehun bersalah. "Maaf." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak tau harus membalas apa. Ia ingin keheningan ini sejenak, dimana ia bisa menatap wajah Luhan tanpa alasan apapun.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Terima kasih Suho hyung dan… Sehun." Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Suho hanya tersenyum dan Sehun memandang Luhan datar. Luhan tau, Sehun tengah memandangnya saat ini, tapi ia berusaha acuhkan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan." Kemudian mobil melaju, pergi dari depan rumah Luhan. Sehun masih terdiam tak bersuara. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Apa aku pernah melakukannya padamu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehunsaat perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan. Sehun yang di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti.**_

" _ **Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun masih tak mengerti. Kemudian Luhan menyentuh bibirnya dan menunjuk bibir Sehun. "Menciummu." Kata Luhan tanpa suara.**_

 _ **Sehun terdiam. Lalu menatap Luhan. "Sebenarnya pernah. Setelah kau pingsan," ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menunduk.**_

" _ **Maaf." Kata Luhan. Sehun masih menatap Luhan, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.**_

" _ **Tak masalah. Setidaknya aku juga sudah melakukannya sebagai balasan tadi." Ujar Sehun. Luhan masih menunduk, tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.**_

" _ **A-aku hanya merindukan Zitao, adikku." Ucap Luhan. Sehun masih setia menatap Luhan. "Aku hanya terlalu rindu, hingga tak sadar aku melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya padamu." Tambah Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah.**_

" _ **Kau benar, aku punya dua kepribadian. Katakanlah begitu." Ujar Sehun. Luhan beralih menatapnya. Linangan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Sehun memberikan tisu dan diterima baik oleh Luhan.**_

" _ **Hyungku menyuruhku untuk menjaga sikap di sekolah…Akhirnya pikiranku bermind set untuk selalu menjaga sikap di sekolah. Baik, disukai banyak orang, namun tetap keren karena memang aku ini agak keras kepala dan arogan. Yah, aku hanya bersikap baik di sekolah, diluar sekolah aku hanyalah namja dingin tanpa keramahan. Aku berusaha membiasakan diri untuk tak arogan tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Aku ya… diriku sebenarnya ya seperti ini." Jelas Sehun. Luhan masih mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Sehun.**_

" _ **Aku jadi merindukan hyungku," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menghindari air mata yang sudah di ujung tanduk.**_

 _ **Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. Mendengar cerita Sehun yang tak kalah menyedihkan dari miliknya. Tapi di pikiran Luhan, Sehun masih memiliki berbagai macam kekayaan dan orang tua. Sementara ia, bersama ayah ibunya serta kesederhanaan yang lebih mepet ke arah miskin.**_

" _ **Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami kesedihan, sehingga ia mengutarakan perasaan sedihnya pada seseorang ketika ia sudah tak kuat memendam perasaan itu lebih dalam." Kata Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan lekat, begitu pula Luhan yang membalas hal serupa. "Tapi entah mengapa**_ _ **—" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya. "**_ — _ **bahwa ada orang yang tak jauh beda denganku."**_

 _ **Bukan! Sehun bukan ingin mengatakan itu! Ia ingin berkata…**_

"Tapi entah mengapa, aku yang tertutup seperti ini bisa bercerita denganmu yang bahkan belum sangat ku kenal?"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Apa aku… mulai gila?" gumam Sehun.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

 **17.15 KST**

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya tiba-tiba dikagetkan suara bel yang berbunyi bertubi-tubi.

 _ **TING TONG!**_

 _ **TING TONG!**_

 _ **TING TONG!**_

 _ **TING TONG!**_

"IYA! SEBENTAR!" Luhan meraih celana longgar selututnya dan kaos pendek merahnya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

 _ **KRIET**_

"Tolong tunggu seben—" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya yang sudah mengandung emosi marah tingkat tinggi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjabkan matanya lucu. "Siapa ya?"

Luhan menatap seorang yeoja membawa paper bag berambut coklat lurus sedada dan _**eyeliner**_ si matanya, mengenakan _**stocking**_ hitam __dan sepatu ket __berwarna senada dengan _ **cocktail dress**_ berwarna coklat muda yang dress itu hampir mirip dengannya.

Tunggu.

 _ **Cocktail dress yang mirip dengan miliknya?**_

 **PLETAK**

"AKH!" Luhan mengelus dahinya yang terkena sentilan dari yeoja di depannya.

"Aku Baekhyun, Luhan!" kata yeoja itu—yang ternyata teman baiknya di sekolah. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Luhan masih mengelus dahinya yang habis disentil Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau benar-benar wanita!" ejek Luhan. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menarik tangan Luhan masuk ke rumah.

"Aku akan mendandanimu, Lu. Diam saja, okey?"

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

 **18.00 KST**

Baekhyun merapikan wig dan dress yang telah Luhan kenakan. "Beri _**lipstick**_ …" Baekhyun sudah hendak mengeluarkan lipstick dari paper bagnya, tapi Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

" _ **LIPSTICK**_ _?! SERIOUSLY?!"_ Luhan merasa, ini keterlaluan. Biarlah bibir Luhan alami seperti ini! "Lagipua, bibirku cukup pink, Baek! Kau juga sudah memberiku sapuan pada pipiku dan _**eyeliner**_ pada mataku," rengek Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengacuhkan keluhan Luhan dan tetap berusaha meraih _lipstick_.

" _ **Lipstick**_ atau aku bilang pada Sehun bila kau menyukainya dari setahun lalu?" ancam Baekhyun, membuat Luhan duduk lemas di sisi ranjangnya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Anak baik,"

Baekhyun mulai memoleskan _**lipstick**_ berwarna pink cerah pada bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya mendesah pelan. Ancaman Baekhyun sangat mengerikan. Ia tak suka diancam seperti itu. Ia bisa saja melawan, tapi bila Baekhyun yang mengancamnya… dia tak bisa apa-apa. Ancamannya nyata, tak main-main.

"Sudah. Ah~ kau cantik sekali, Lu! Sungguh! Ku jamin Sehun menyukai— Lututmu kenapa?" Baekhyun memegang kaki putih Luhan dan melihat lutut Luhan yang diberi sudah diplester.

"Tadi aku jatuh saat aku berlari bersama S—" Dia berhenti sejenak. Tidak, Luhan tak boleh mengatakan kebenaran bahwa ia berlari bersama Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia tau, Baekhyun akan bertanya pada Sehun nanti jika kondisi Baekhyun seperti ini. Curiga sekaligus berbinar. Dan juga kondisinya saat ini. Bisa jadi sepanjang pesta nanti warna kulitnya memerah terus karena menahan malu berlebihan. "—Seseorang yang juga mengejar bus tujuanku yang hampir meninggalkan kami," kata Luhan cepat. Ia berdoa, semoga Baekhyun tak curiga. Dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau harus pakai _**stocking**_ agar luka ini tak terlihat. Kau harus sempurna malam ini, Lu."

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

 **18.30 KST**

"Baek, kau serius menyuruhku mengenakan higheels setinggi 6 cm ini?" Luhan menunjuk sepasang sepatu higheels berwarna putih tulang. Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir mobilnya hanya bergumam. Luhan masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau sepatu ket sepertimu saja, Baek. Lebih mudah untukku berjalan daripada sepatu dengan tangkai di tumit!" keluh Luhan. "Ini menyakitkan Baek. Aku tak mau!" rengek Luhan lagi.

 **Ckit!**

Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya, membuat Luhan hampir terjembab ke depan. Baekhyun memutar badannya ke samping untuk menghadap Luhan. "Xi Luhan yang ku cintai dan ku sayangi, aku pernah mendengar bahwa Oh Sehun menyukai wanita berhigheels. Lagipula milikku ini sepatu ket ber _ **wedges**_ , agar aku tak terlihat pendek ketika aku berjalan denganmu yang menggunakan higheela 6 cm itu. Kau juga harusnya bersyukur, aku tak meminjamkan milik eomma ku yang 15 cm." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

 _15 cm?_

Luhan bergidik mendengarnya. Mungkin kakinya akan berdarah ketika mengenakan itu.

"Cepat pakai, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Baek…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Apa Sehun akan menyukai ini? Maksudku… _aku?_ " tanya Luhan pesimis, sementara Baekhyun memberikan senyum optimis pada Luhan.

"Aku yakin. Kalo tidak, aku akan memukulnya sampai mengaku," kata Baekhyun. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau keluhkan? _Xiao Lulu?_ " tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa itu?"

"Namamu malam ini. Jadi… ada yang ingin kau katakan sebelum bertemu si Tuan Oh yang aku yakin bahwa ia akan terpana denganmu?" Baekhyun menggodanya lagi.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu menunduk. "Baek, bra dan payudara gabusnya membuatku risih…" kata Luhan. Baekhyun kemudian tergelak.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga memakainya dan ku tahan kerisihan itu." Ujar Baekhyun.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Sehun membenarkan kerah kemeja hitamnya. Kemudian ia meraih jas berwarna biru dongker yang terletak di ranjang king size miliknya dan mengenakannya. Ia merapikan rambut hitam legamnya yang berhasil membuat para fans di sekolahnya menggila dan tak lupa wajah tegasnya pula yang membuat para fansnya pingsan.

"Oh Sehun~" Suara Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya dari luar kamar, membuat ia menoleh ke pintu dan sudah menemukan Chanyeol yang bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Muda Oh! Tamu-tamu sudah menunggumu!" kata Chanyeol yang penampilannya tak kalah keren dengan Sehun. Ia dengan rambut merah kecoklatan yang menarik perhatian dan kemeja putih serta jas hitamnya.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Lalu ia menghadapkan diri ke cermin lagi. "Ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Acara mulai jam 7." Kata Sehun. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan lupakan wajahmu! Jangan dingin seperti itu! Ingat kata hyungmu! Walau ini bukan sekolah, tapi seluruh tamumu adalah teman sekolahmu," peringat Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam sejenak.

" _ **Kau ini, jika kita di sekolah, kau terlihat keren dan baik. Jika diluar sekolah,**_ **kau terlihat arogan dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya kau ini punya dua kepribadian ya?"**

Sehun menghela napasnya.

" _ **Ah~ Kau pasti hanya mencari perhatian penggemarmu ya? Terlihat manis dan baik seperti itu? Luar biasa!**_ _**Pantas**_ _**saat**_ _**aku**_ _**ke**_ _**rumahmu**_ _**kau**_ _**sangat-sangat**_ _**OOC,"**_

Mengingat perkataan Luhan tadi sore membuatnya berpikir. Ia mungkin sudah menjelaskan pada Luhan alasan kenapa ia harus menjadi Sehun yang berbeda di sekolah dan diluar sekolah. Tapi rasanya, tak nyaman juga bila ia harus mempunyai dua karakter yang berkebalikan.

"Huh~" tanpa sadar Sehun menghela napas. Membuat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tak kuat jadi sok baik pula…" lirih Sehun sambil membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di cermin.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kemudian menghampiri Sehun. Ia mengelus punggung sahabat dari 5 tahun lalu itu. "Jika tak kuat, jangan dipaksakan. _Aku yakin Yifan hyung tak tega melihatmu seperti ini,"_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"Baek, susah sekali!" Luhan mengeluh ketika dirinya hampir terjatuh ketika ia belum terlatih dengan higheels yang ternyata sangat pas di kakinya. Luhan memegang lengan Baekhyun untuk menghindari jatuh dan berakhir keseleo.

"Kau gugup ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menghela napas. Ia meraih kedua tangan Luhan kemudian digenggamnya. Menatap lekat mata Luhan seolah menambah keyakinan dan keberanian Luhan untuk tidak gugup.

"Jangan gugup, Lu. Kau harus percaya diri. Jika kau gugup seperti ini, kau jadi salah tingkah seperti ini. Kau bisa menggunaka higheels itu Lu, hanya saja kau terlalu gugup. Kau masih harus bertemu Tuan Muda Oh Sehun- _mu_ itu. Kuasai dirimu. Okey? Lembutkan suaramu. Jangan sampai identitasmu terbongkar," Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Sebenarnya, ia tak jauh beda. Takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

Luhan menarik napas banyak-banyak lalu menghembuskannya. Ia harus memantapkan jiwanya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan ini.

 _Tenang, ini hanya semalam. Setelah itu selesai,_ batin Luhan.

.

 _ **Padahal semua tak semudah itu.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju pekarangan harus terpukau dengan seorang gadis yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan temannya yang terlihat memeluk lengannya terus, berada di sampingnya—hendak memasuki pekarangan mansion Oh.

Sehun yang merasakan Chanyeol sudah tak ada di sebelahnya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. "Chan?"

Sehun menemukan Chanyeol yang jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sedang terpukau oleh sesuatu. Mata Chanyeol tak teralihkan sedikitpun. Sehun yang heran dengan objek Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber keterpakuan Chanyeol.

 _Deg_

Sehun terdiam. Ia ikut terpaku dengan objek Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan, bila objek Chanyeol merupakan gadis bergaun coklat tua, maka objek Sehun adalah gadis yang terus memeluk lengan temannya. Gadis itu mengenakan dress biru dongker selutut. Warna yang senada dengan jasnya.

Seketika Sehun tersenyum. Senyum mahalnya muncul lagi. Dan tanpa sengaja ditujukan untuk orang yang sama, hanya saja beda penampilan.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Luhan masih memeluk lengan Baekhyun walau tak seerat tadi. Ia merasa bahwa kegugupannya sudah berkurang, tapi begitu melihat teman-temannya yang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan santai membuat ia dilanda kegugupan lagi.

"Baek, aku takut penyamaran kita terbongkar," kata Luhan kembali resah. Baekhyun mulai merasakan bahwa tubuh Luhan mulai kembali dingin.

"Tidak, bila kau yakin. Okey?" ujar Baekhyun cepat.

"Ekhem." Tiba-tiba sebuah deheman terdengar di telinga Baekhyun dan Luhan memebuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorang namja tinggi menjulang menghampiri mereka dengan rambut merah kecoklatannya. Ia terlihat mengulum senyumnya.

Baekhyun berdecih kecil. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan si idiot ini?

 **Park Chanyeol.**

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Luhan menyenggol Baekhyun. Memperingatkan diri mengingat penyamaran mereka.

"Hai." Sapa Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sinis sementara Luhan menyikut sedikit pinggang Baekhyun. Memperingatkan kembali karena Chanyeol terlihat makin menunduk takut.

"Aku Byun Baekhee, dan ini temanku Xiao Lu. Tapi biasanya dipanggil Lulu," ujar Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. _Lulu?_ Ingatkan Luhan bahwa itu adalah nama kecilnya dulu. "Ada apa menghampiri kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat Chanyeol seolah gugup di hadapan Baekhyun langsung bertanya _to the point_. "Kau ingin mengajak Baekhee berjalan-jalan?" tanya Luhan frontal. Mengundang tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun dan tatapan penuh binary milik Chanyeol.

Luhan terkikik geli. Ia ingin mempersilakan Chanyeol. Tapi sebuah suara dari _mic_ mengalihkan perhatiannya dan para tamu.

"Selamat malam semuanya…" Luhan menatap lurus ke arah Sehun yang mulai berbicara dengan _mic._ Seolah ada keajaiban malam ini, Sehun memberikan senyum mahalnya pada semua orang malam ini. Membuat jerit dan pekikan dari fans Sehun yang mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan pengangannya pada dua paper bag yang dibawanya. Di dalam paper bag milik Luhan ada hadiah miliknya dan paper bag satunya milik Baekhyun yang tentu sudah ada isinya. Luhan teringat ketika ia bertanya pada Baekhyun tadi.

" _Baek, kau mengado apa untuk Sehun?" tanya Luhan._

" _Kau sendiri?"_

" _Rubik sulit untuknya. Aku sudah mengacaknya agar ia tak bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah." Jawab Luhan enteng._

" _Kalau kau ingin tau hadiahku, lihat saja di paper bag itu." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada belakang mobil._

 _ **Dan setelahnya Luhan tergelak melihat foto Sehun yang jelek bersanding dengan foto Sehun saat benar-benar tampan di pigura. Terdapat tulisan di bingkai bawah "Yang mana Oh Sehun?". Baekhyun memang ada-ada saja.**_

"HAHAHA!" Luhan tertawa kencang ketika mengingat wajah jelek Sehun di pigura Baekhyun tadi. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya dan tak menyadari Sehun yang menghentikan sambutannya dan para tamu memandangnya aneh, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Lu? LULU!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan bahu Luhan. Luhan seketika mulai meredakan tawanya dan memandang sekitar. Ia kemudian meminta maaf sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tapi berbeda dengan namja yang masih menatap Luhan walau Sehun sudah melanjutkan sambutannya. Pandangan curiga meliputinya.

" _ **Luhan sunbae?"**_ gumam namja itu. _Kai._

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Setelah sambutan dari Sehun, semua mulai menikmati pesta. Banyak orang menghampiri Sehun yang di belakangnya terdapat Suho dan Yixing yang bertugas menerima hadiah dari teman-teman tuannya yang mendatangi Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Sehun!" Itulah ucapan yang membuat Sehun bosan. Hingga ia merasa bosan telah menghilang darinya ketika yeoja yang ia nantikan menghampirinya.

"Oh Sehun, selamat ulang tahun. Ini dariku dan temanku," Luhan menyodorkan dua paper bag ke arah Sehun. Sehun menerimanya, lalu menatap Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Suho dan Yixing terkejut. Pasalnya dari tadi Sehun tak membalas perkataan temannya yang mengucapkan berbagai macam kata untuknya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Mana yang milikmu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Milikku yang warna biru, milik temanku yang merah itu." Tunjuk Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Siapa temanmu? Apakah gadis dengan dress coklat muda?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tau? Apa Sehun menyadari keberadaannya dari tadi?

"Iya, dan dia baru saja diajak pergi oleh Chanyeol." Kata Luhan. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi kegugupannya pada Sehun dan menjaga suaranya yang melembut, mengingat tadi ia tertawa kencang saat Sehun memberi sambutan.

Hening sejenak. Luhan merasa canggung, sementara Sehun yang sudah meletakkan kado dari Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ketika teman-temannya mulai menghampiri Sehun, ia hendak pamit undur diri. Sebenarnya, tak pamit juga. Lebih ke kabur dari kecanggungan.

Sehun melayani teman-teman yang memberi selamat, tapi matanya masih focus kepada Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat Luhan pelan-pelan memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, membuat Sehun dengan cepat mengabaikan teman-temannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan terbelak kaget saat tangan kekar Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Siapa… namamu?" tanya Sehun lirih, namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menelan salivanya sendiri, kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Xiao…Lu. Kau bisa memanggilku Lulu." Ucap Luhan gugup.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. _Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan sunbae?_

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Berawal dengan perkenalan singkat itu, Sehun akhirnya mengajak Luhan untuk berkeliling pekarangannya yang luasnya bukan main. Luhan tentu saja tak terlalu terkejut, dia pernah mengunjungi mansion ini sebelumnya. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat utama pesta. Luhan dan Sehun menatap ke langit yang tepat di bawahnya ada danau kecil di pekarangan mansion Sehun. Ikan-ikan melompat indah, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ikannya indah sekali. Melompat riang," ucap Luhan. Sehun menoleh menatapnya. Kemudian menatap kembali kolam itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Sehun seadanya. "Kau sudah mencicipi beberapa makanan disana?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk tempat pestanya dengan dagu. Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Belum. Nanti saja," kata Luhan. Ia berkali-kali meremas ujung dressnya karena terlalu gugup dan takut. Ia harus professional. _Ayolah Luhan! Kau ini pintar berakting!_ Batin Luhan.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kata Sehun. "Kenapa tadi kau tertawa kencang saat aku memberi sambutan? Ada hal lucukah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menahan tawa saat Sehun menanyakan hal itu.

 _Tentu saja karena aku membayangkan hadiah yang diberikan Baekhyun padamu,_ batin Luhan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja… aku mengingat kejadian lucu sebelum kesini." Jawab Luhan. Well, Luhan tidak berbohong karena memang ia melihat foto jelek Sehun sebelum sampai di pekarangan mansion Oh.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana. Memandang Luhan yang lebih memilih melihat langit. Matanya yang ber _ **eyeliner**_ bersinar indah kala menatap bintang di langit, hidungnya kecil, bibirnya ranum terlihat menggoda dengan warna pink cerah itu, pipinya sedikit tembam, kulitnya terlihat putih dan halus.

 _ **Cantik.**_

Satu kata yang meliputi keindahan tubuh gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Entah kenapa ketika ia melihat gadis di sebelahnya ini, aura positif seperti menguar dari tubuhnya. Gadis ini gadis baik yang mengasyikkan.

Luhan yang mulai sadar atas keheningan yang menyelimuti, akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya lembut.

"S-Sehun?" Luhan berusaha menyadarkan namja itu ketika ia rasa Sehun melamun sambil menatapnya, membuat ia tak bisa mencegah rona merah yang muncul di pipinya yang putih.

Sehun melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Luhan. Saat merasa cukup dekat dan berhadapan seperti ini, Sehun mulai berbicara.

"Kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap onyx Sehun lekat. Ia terdiam sejenak saat merasakan pipinya memanas kembali. Sehun tertawa saat ia melihat hal tersebut.

"Lulu, aku bertanya padamu…" Sehun menyingkirkan anak rambut (palsu) Luhan ke belakang telinganya. Membuat Luhan menunduk. _Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar panas!_ Batin Luhan.

Sehun kembali terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Luhan. Luhan berusaha mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya. Ia rasa, jantungnya sebentar lagi meledak. Ia harus pintar berakting untuk ini. Yah, kasihanilah Baekhyun yang mendandaninya sedemikian rupa.

Tunggu. Dimana Baekhyun?

 _ **KRUK~**_

Sembunyikan Luhan sekarang! Ia tak bisa menahan perutnya yang berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tertawa kencang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya meringis malu.

"Maaf." Gumam Luhan kecil. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menautkan jari mereka tanpa ada celah. Luhan melotot saat menyadari itu, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo makan dulu. Kita memilih beberapa makanan untuk perutmu." Ajak Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk mencari beberapa makanan.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

Setelah memakan beberapa makanan yang menurut Luhan terlihat mahal dan mengenyangkan, ia akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat danau kecil tadi. Ia tak tau Sehun kemana, setahunya tadi Sehun menghampiri seseorang yang Luhan sendiri tak tahu siapa.

Jadilah dia sendiri di bangku panjang ini dengan segelas bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya. Mungkin memang benar, Sehun sudah menyukai bubble tea sampai-sampai di pestanya terdapat bubble tea dengan banyak rasa tapi didominasi rasa cokelat, lalu susu, teh, dan kopi. Hanya itu. Tak ada jus, soda, atau bir. Mungkin Sehun ingin hidup lebih sehat tanpa minuman keras.

Luhan tak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi jujur itu membuat Luhan gelisah. Ia tak punya ponsel untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Pikiran Luhan yang awalnya melambung pada Baekhyun akhirnya mendarat pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat sangat menawan malam ini, Luhan akui. Ia memberikan nilai _plus_ untuk rasa sukanya pada Sehun yang sepertinya tak ada akhirnya.

"Lulu?" Suara _husky_ yang ia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sehun yang sudah duduk bersamanya di kursi panjang sambil membawa segelas bubble tea choco.

"Hai," balas Luhan cepat. Ia memberikan senyumannya. "Maaf meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat meminum bubble teaku." Jawab Luhan, menjelaskan alasannya meninggalkan Sehun tanpa ditanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, membuat Luhan berdegup lagi. "Tak apa. Maaf mengabaikanmu tadi, aku sedang menunggu seseorang namun sepertinya ia tak datang." Kata Sehun. Luhan merasa cemburu dan ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah bola-bola tapioca di mulutnya. Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan rasa, ia akan gila malam ini.

"Sunbae-ku. Ia juga sangat menyukai bubble tea rasa taro. Seperti yang kau minum itu," ucap Sehun. Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tertegun sejenak dengan jawaban Sehun yang sangat tidak ia sangka.

"Oh… Laki-laki kah?" tanya Luhan. Ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu dirinya atau bukan sebelum ia terbang lebih tinggi.

Sehun menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun agak heran dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang ia kira gadis bernama Xiao Lu.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil meminum bubble teanya lagi. Ia berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang sepertinya tercekat karena terkejut. "Hanya menebak. Apakah itu Luhan sunbae murid 3-1?" tanya Luhan lebih lanjut.

"Ya," Sehun menghadap ke arah Luhan. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat, lalu ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja—" Luhan hampir saja keceplosan dan mengaku bahwa ia adalah Luhan. Berterima kasihlah pada tenggorokkan Luhan yang gampang tercekat di kondisi yang tepat.

"—aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya pernah dengar saja," kata Luhan berusaha santai. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya tanpa Sehun ketahui.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali menatap Luhan yang fokus pada bubble teanya. "Lulu…" Luhan yang merasa terpanggil hanya menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi.

"Kau cantik." Pipi Luhan merona seketika saat ia mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Ia bertambah gugup saat Sehun mulai mendekatinya dan mulai meremas ujung dress dan gelas bubble teanya tanpa sadar.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sehun merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Napas hangat Luhan dan miliknya saling bertabrakan. Sehun mulai memiringkan wajahnya, sementara Luhan hanya terdiam sambil membelakkan matanya. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa terhadap Sehun yang melakukan hal ini. Ia sudah terlanjur menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sehun. Hanya pada Sehun ia begini.

Mungkin mereka akan saling merasakan bibir masing-masing jika saja…—

"LULU!"

—suara Baekhyun yang memasuki gendang telinga Luhan. Dengan cepat, Luhan menahan Sehun yang benar-benar sudah terlampau dekat. Sebenarnya nanggung, tapi karena teriakan Baekhyun, Luhan menahan bahu Sehun agar tidak mendekat lagi. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah Luhan.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dari onyx Sehun yang tajam. Ia benar-benar terlihat cantik, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa berciuman seperti ini! Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dirinya sebagai Lulu—si perempuan yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Sehun sejak awal ia datang, dan Sehun ingin berciuman dengan orang yang bahkan belum 24 jam ia kenal?

"M-maaf, Sehun. Aku sepertinya harus pulang. Baekhee menungguku. Sampai berjumpa lagi," Luhan dengan cepat segera bangkit dari bangku panjang itu dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam disana.

"Yeah, sampai jumpa." Lirih Sehun.

 **=coolmaknaedeer=**

"YA TUHAN! KAU KENAPA SIH?!" Baekhyun kebingungan setengah mati saat Luhan menarik tangannya menuju area parkiran dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil mereka.

"Baek, kau lihat tadi?" tanya Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena genggaman erat Luhan sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

"Sehun… dia…" Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya karena ini menurut kesimpulannya sendiri. Ia hendak mengutarakannya, tapi rasanya kalimat-kalimat itu tersangkut di tenggorokkannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mulai sengit.

"Kita harus pulang, Baek. Aku tak kuat disana…"

"Kenapa sih? Bagaimana tadi? Kau berhasil mendekati Sehun kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sepertinya, Sehun menyukaiku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

Hallow… sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Hoho…

Gegara MOS, aing jadi lupa ngepost nih. Dan syukurnya, ini tembus **6K+** loh… Aku seneng banget…

Aku mikir, ini enaknya dilanjutin apa dihapus ya? Serius, aku bingung. Aku butuh review kalian untuk menyemangatiku tentunya! Kalo reviewnya gak banyak, aing mikir mending gak usah diterusin alias dihapus.

Maaf kalo ini gaje banget ya! Chap depan, Sehun mulai mencari-cari siapa itu Lulu. Dan Sehun sedikit mendapat pencerahan pas dia sadar sesuatu. Pengen tau? Tolong reviewnya, ya?

Thank you, muach!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Rubic

Sehun merebahkan badannya di ranjang king sizenya. Pakaiannya saat di pesta sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan enak untuk tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil meletakkan salah satu lengannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan. Bayang-bayang wajah Luhan (Lulu) tiba-tiba tampil di langit-langit kamarnya. Senyumnya yang lembut, matanya indah dan berkilau, hidung kecil bangir, pipi yang suka sekali merona malam ini, dan bibir pink yang terlihat segar.

"Shit." Umpat Sehun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Terbayang pula saat ia sudah siap menyentuh bibir yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu menolak saat mendengar suara sahabat yeoja itu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi…" Sehun memukul ranjangnya keras.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk saja!" seru Sehun. Kemudian terlihat Yixing dan Suho memasuki kamar Sehun dengan membawa dua troli berisi hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun milik Tuan Muda mereka. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah ranjang.

"Letakkan saja di situ. Kalian pergilah," ucap Sehun sambil menghampiri salah satu troli. Lalu Suho dan Yixing keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa berbicara apapun pada Sehun.

Sehun mencari-cari paper bag berwarna biru muda yang bena-benar polos itu. Tentu saja, milik Luhan. Seorang **gadis** pemikat hatinya saat pertama kali ia memandang.

"DAPAT!" Sehun mengambil paper bag biru yang ia maksud dan membuka isinya. Saat ia mengambil barang itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Rubik?" Kemudian, ia mengotak-atik paper bag itu lagi dan menemukan sebuah kertas merahmuda disana. Ia membuka dan membaca isi suratnya.

 _Hai, Oh Sehun._

 _Selamat ulang tahun ya, dan aku hanya bisa memberikan rubik ini sebagai hadiah. Aku sudah mengotak-atik rubik ini dengan level hard. Hehehe…_

 _Dan saat kau menyelesaikan rubik ini, aku yakin bahwa kau akan benar-benar tau siapa aku._

— _Xiao Lu._

Sehun tersenyum ketika membaca nama paling bawah itu. Hatinya menghangat dan ribuan kupu-kupu seolah memenuhi perutnya. Namun, ia masih tak mengerti dengan paragraph terakhir surat itu.

 _ **Dan saat kau menyelesaikan rubik ini, aku yakin bahwa kau akan benar-benar tau siapa aku.**_

"Apa maksudnya?"

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

 **I Love You, Lu!**

 **Hunhan as main cast**

 **Chanbaek, Kai, Suho, Yixing as support cast**

 **Kyungsoo will be soon**

 **Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Don't bash and copy and re-post please!**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 5: The Rubic~**

 **.**

Luhan mencuci wajahnya setelah Baekhyun pergi dari rumahnya untuk pulang. Ia kembali membayangkan saat wajah Sehun yang menawan itu mendekati wajahnya. Napas Sehun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya serta mata tajam itu…

"HUAH!" Luhan memandangi wajahnya dari pantulan kaca. Setelah sampai di rumah, Luhan segera membersihkan make up yang dibuat Baekhyun saat di pesta Sehun tasi. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Rasanya geli merasakan _**lipstick**_ di bibirnya yang masih 'awam'.

Napasnya tiba-tiba tersenggal-senggal seolah ia sesak napas. Masih ada tetesan air di sekitar wajah putihnya, segera ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil. Mata rusanya terpejam seketika sambil menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan cepat.

" _ **Kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?"**_

Apa maksudnya ia bertanya padaku tentang hal itu? Apa ia menyukaiku atau bagaimana?

"… _ **aku sedang menunggu seseorang namun sepertinya ia tak datang."**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

" _ **Sunbae-ku. Ia juga sangat menyukai bubble tea rasa taro. Seperti yang kau minum itu,"**_

" _ **Oh… Laki-laki kah?"**_

" _ **Iya. Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Hanya menebak. Apakah itu Luhan sunbae murid 3-1?"**_

" _ **Ya,"**_

"Dia menungguku? Benarkah? Ya Tuhan… aku tak percaya ini!" gumam Luhan. "Oh Sehun menunggu Xi Luhan? _Impossible, but real._ " Tambah Luhan.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap dress yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya beserta wig dan higheels. Luhan menghela napas sambil meraih dan merentangkan dressnya.

" _ **Suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan ini. Simpan saja dulu, Lu."**_

Teringat kata-kata Baekhyun sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun pikir, Sehun akan berdoa dan mencari si Lulu cantik yang membuatnya berdebar. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya saat ia mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun tadi.

Luhan mengambil hanger dari lemarinya dan memasangkan dress itu di hanger. Kemudian meletakkannya di lemari bagian gantungan baju serta memasukkan higheels dan wignya asal. Ia mengunci lemarinya dan bersandar.

"Lemari ini jangan sampai dibuka eomma atau appa. Atau aku mati," desis Luhan.

 **TILULIT! TILULIT!**

Saat mendengar suara teleponnya berbunyi, Luhan segera mengangkatnya tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _ **XI LUHAN! DARIMANA SAJA KAU?"**_ Terdengar suara mamanya yang masuk ke gendang telinga. Luhan sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon sambil menggerutu kecil.

"Dari pesta temanku, Ma. Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan agak kesal saat mendengar mamanya berseru.

" _ **Besok Sabtu nak, kau ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan tidak?"**_ Mamanya mengeluarkan suara lembut namun terdengar tajam. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia memandang ke kalender belakang telepon kamarnya dan melihat tanggal 13 yang dibulati warna merah.

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **April: COME BACK HOME, MOM-DAD**_

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa, mama dan papanya akan pulang dari Gwangju besok. Luhan meringis walau mamanya tak bisa melihatnya. "Maaf, Ma. Aku akan menjemputmu di Incheon besok. Jam berapa?" tanya Luhan.

" _ **Sepertinya agak malam karena tiket pagi dan siang habis. Jadi, kau sekolah dulu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."**_ Ucap mamanya dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum cantik.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

Luhan turun dari bus dan berjalan ke sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia memegang erat tali ranselnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa berdebar begitu ia sudah memasuki daerah sekolah. Siswa-siswi berlalu lalang memarkirkan kendaraannya. Beberapa orang juga sudah bercengkrama bersama kelompoknya. Luhan tersenyum menyadari itu. Sekolahnya menyenangkan juga, ternyata. Luhan bertekad untuk bertahan disini hingga akhir. Tentu saja bersama Baekhyun, Kai, dan yang lainnya.

 _ **TIN! TIN!**_

"AWAS!" seru seseorang pada Luhan. Luhan langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar seruan itu. Sebuah motor yang ingin menabraknya.

"OMO!" Luhan langsung menyingkir dan sedikit terhuyung.

 _ **GREB**_

"Gwaenchana?" Seseorang merengkuh pinggangnya ketika motor itu melewati Luhan ke parkiran. Luhan menoleh ke orang itu.

"Kai-ah!" Luhan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi bersihnya. Membuat si penangkap tubuh Luhan, Kai, terpaku akan senyuman Luhan. Senyum yang sangat menawan dan indah menurut Kai.

Tiba-tiba, Kai teringat dimana Luhan yang menjadi seorang gadis di pesta Sehun kemarin. Terlihat cantik dan menyenangkan. Mata Luhan kala itu terlihat bersinar. Kai tau, Sehun itu straight. Dan Kai tau, Luhan masih ingin memperjuangkan Sehun yang masih jomblo itu.

"Kai?" Luhan menyadarkan lamunan Kai. Kai seketika tersadar dan membantu Luhan berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Kai." Ujar Luhan. Ia juga masih gagap ketika kejadian Kai mencium dahinya terputar lagi di otaknya.

"Ekhem, tak masalah. Ayo kita masuk, sunbae." Ajak Kai, sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk—nurut.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

Sehun yang baru saja memarkirkan motor besarnya segera melepas helm dan meletakkan di atas jok. Dirinya hampir menabrak seorang namja cantik yang membuat ia ingin menaiki motor besarnya daripada diantar Suho.

"Luhan sunbae," gumamnya lirih saat matanya menangkap Luhan yang berada di rengkuhan Kai dan saling bertatapan. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya serasa sesak melihat itu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini.

Alasan ia menggunaka motor besar miliknya itu agar ia bisa menemui Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah ia lihat di halte dekat rumah Luhan. Sehun perlahan namun pasti mengikuti bus yang dinaiki Luhan. Sehun menolak diantar Suho hanya karena ingin menanyakan perihal Luhan yang tidak datang di pestanya, dan menceritakan tentang seorang yeoja cantik bernama Lulu yang merupakan siswi sekolahan mereka juga.

Tentu saja, Sehun yakin bahwa yeoja bernama Lulu itu merupakan murid sekolahan mereka. Sehun memasang sebuah alat di pintu masuk pekarangannya yang mendeteksi apakah tamunya itu murid sekolah atau bukan. Jika iya, maka aman. Jika tidak, maka alat itu berbunyi.

Namun malam itu, alatnya tak berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa seluruh orang yang hadir merupakan murid-murid sekolahannya.

Sehun masih bingung kenapa Luhan tak datang ke pestanya. Ia ingin menanyakan perihal itu pada Luhan dengan moodnya yang di atas rata-rata. Namun begitu melihat Kai yang merengkuh Luhan membuat moodnya seketika turun drastis.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

Baekhyun memerhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengutak-atik kubus warna warni yang dapat diputar-putar itu. Kenapa Luhan sangat menyukai rubik yang jelas-jelas sulit dimata Baekhyun? Perlu berpikir panjang untuk menuntaskan itu.

"Lu, kau fanatik terhadap kubus yang berwarna seperti lampu disko itu. Hentikan, aku sampai mengantuk melihatmu di jam kosong seperti ini," kata Baekhyun. Luhan masih memutar-mutar kubus itu dan berkata,

"Tidur saja," kata Luhan enteng tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

Sehun di kelasnya sedang mencoba memecahkan teka-teki rubik itu. Ia terlihat frustasi di jam kosong ini, ia berusaha memutar-mutar rubik itu, namun ia masih kesulitan. Dan yang terjadi… malah tambah sudah dipecahkan.

"Ck ck ck, sejak kapan kau jadi fanatik rubik seperti ini? Siapa yang memberikan rubik itu di hari ulang tahunmu? Ada-ada saja," ejek Chanyeol yang bingung karena Sehun setahunya bukanlah orang yang suka berpikir panjang. Ia suka pikiran simple, mudah, dan tepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, tapi tepat.

"Gadis itu." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari rubik di mejanya.

"Gadis yang hendak kau cium itu?" tanya Chanyeol sekaligus menggoda Sehun.

"Hum." Chanyeol menganga. Ia kira, Sehun akan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, tapi ia salah. Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya dia teman Baekhee. Lulu bukan? Jika aku tak salah lihat, kau menggenggam tangannya terus saat di pestamu." Tebak Chanyeol.

"Hum," Sehun mulai memegang kembali rubik itu dan memutarnya lagi. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kau mencintai dia ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol menganga lagi. Kenapa Sehun frontal sekali?!

"Oh Sehun? Kau sadar kau baru saja ngapain?" Chanyeol pikir, Sehun tak sadar, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku sadar, Chan. Berhenti mengganggu!" Sehun kembali fokus pada kubus warna warni itu. Mengotak-atiknya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba otak Chanyeol membayangkan wajah Baekhee semalam. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia bukanlah gay, melainkan biseks. Gadis itu memiliki senyum lucu dengan mata sabitnya serta suaranya yang berat-cempreng saat Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Dan pukulan keras di lengannya saat gadis itu sadar saat Chanyeol hendak melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Namun, setelah itu, bayangan Baekhee tergantikan seorang namja manis nan cerewet yang pernah ia peluk pinggulnya dan mengangkat badannya. Yang pernah menubruk tubuhnya itu. Kakak kelasnya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat ia merasa bahwa ia menyukai dua orang sekaligus. Baekhee dan Baekhyun.

Seketika, Chanyeol mengingat Luhan. Teman setia Baekhyun yang hampir merubah Sehun menjadi gay jika saja Lulu tak datang. Ia tau siapa Sehun, tapi begitu Sehun berada di dekat Luhan, rasanya ada yang beda. Dan Chanyeol rasa, itu tak hanya bersama Luhan, tapi juga seorang yeoja bernama Lulu itu.

Aura pemancing Sehun—Chanyeol menyebutnya. Luhan dan Lulu mempunyai aura itu. Chanyeol tau. Dia orang yang cukup jeli, asal kalian tau. "Aura pemancing Sehun" yang sama keluar dari tubuh yang berbeda. Aneh sekali kan?

"Hun, bagaimana dengan Luhan sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menatap Sehun yang seketika berhenti memutar-mutar rubiknya. Chanyeol tak menduga reaksi Sehun yang fokusnya bisa terpecah hanya karena ia bertanya tentang Luhan.

Sehun juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti memutar-mutar rubiknya. Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba dadanya sesak ketika ia mengingat Luhan di rengkuhan Kai tadi pagi. Ia menatap tajam Kai yang sedang bermain ponselnya.

"Hun?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas kasar dan langsung meletakkan rubiknya di meja, kemudian keluar tanpa izin ke ketua kelas.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

Luhan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi saat ia rasa kantuk mulai melandanya sejak ia menyelesaikan rubiknya tadi. "Ya Tuhan, aku mudah sekali mengantuk jika sudah tak ada hal yang menarik." Keluh Luhan. Ia menutup mulutnya saat ia menguap sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Mata sayu sebab kantuk menghilang hanya karena seorang namja dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah sedang menatapnya lewat cermin. Luhan membelakkan matanya saat itu.

Orang itu—Sehun, menoleh dan beradu tatap dengan Luhan. Tidak lewat cermin, namun benar-benar dari mata ke mata. Sehun seketika menyeringai melihat Luhan yang membeku menatapnya. Membiarkan Sehun mendekatinya.

"Kemana kau semalam?" tanya Sehun to the point. Menatap lekat onyx rusa Luhan. Luhan hanya menunduk. Ia tau maksud dari kata _semalam_ yang dimaksud Sehun adalah _pesta Sehun semalam._ Ia tak mampu menjawab. Tak mungkin kan? Ia mengaku sekarang dan berkata "Aku datang ke pestamu sebagai yeoja bernama Lulu"? Mustahil!

"Sunbae, aku bertanya padamu." Luhan masih terdiam. Sehun merasa jengah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Luhan-ssi." Suara Sehun menusuk gendang telinga Luhan. Tegas dan tajam. Ia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Ke-keringkan rambutmu. Untuk apa kau bertanya aku dimana semalam? Apa pedulimu?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melewati Sehun yang membeku dan memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Sehun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia mencari Luhan? Peduli pada Luhan? Menunggu Luhan di pesta semalam? Tidak. Sehun tak sepenuhnya menunggu Luhan. Kehadiran Lulu membuatnya hampir lupa tentang Luhan yang belum hadir di pestanya semalam.

"Akh, aku gila."

Sementara Luhan bersandar di balik pintu salah satu bilik. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya seolah tercekat, membuat dia menarik harus mengais udara banyak-banyak. Mengingat wajah Sehun yang terlampau dekat, dengan rambut hitam yang basah seperti itu. Luhan tak tahan, hampir saja ada niatan menyentuh bibir Sehun jika ia tak memiliki pertahanan yang kuat.

"Sehun hanya bersimpati, Lu. Jangan berharap tinggi," lirih Luhan mengingat kata-kata Sehun yang seolah peduli padanya.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Luhan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran diakhiri. Ia juga sempat bilang kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia hendak menjemput orang tuanya yang memberi pesan bahwa jam tiba di bandara adalah pukul 5 sore.

Pukul 4 sore lebih 25 menit. Luhan merutuk bus yang belum juga tiba. Ia sudah menunggu 15 menit di halte, dan ia kesal. Ia sudah merindukan orang tuanya yang sudah seminggu meninggalkannya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah motor lewat di depan halte. Tanpa membuka helm pun, Luhan tau siapa itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kai," Entah kenapa, setiap ia bertemu Kai, ia harus mengucapkan nama namja itu. Ia senang mengucap dan mendengar nama buatannya untuk Kai setahun lalu. Entah kenapa ia begitu merasa terbuka di depan Kai, bahkan melebihi Baekhyun. Yah, walau sedikit berbeda. 11-12.

Ia bercerita banyak, terutama tentang Zitao. Kai yang mempunyai kisah yang sama membuat Luhan terbuka pada Kai, padahal Luhan hanya bisa terbuka ketika bersama Baekhyun. Dan saat itu, Luhan mengubah nama **Jongin** menjadi **Kai.**

" _Aku lupa itu bahasa apa, tapi arti dari kata_ _ **Kai**_ _itu berarti_ _ **membuka.**_ _"_ Luhan rasa, Kai adalah teman sekaligus adik. Seperti ia dan Zitao dulu. Maka ketika ia melihat Kai, ia rindu pada Zitao, adiknya.

"Kau mau menjemput orang tuamu ya? Ayo ku antar." Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian menerima helm dari tangan Kai dan mengenakannya. Saat ia hendak duduk di jok belakang motor, seseorang menarik tangannya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan datar. Sehun hanya diam sambil melepas helm Kai dari kepala Luhan dan meletakkan di jok motor Kai. Kemudian menarik Luhan ke dalam mobil dengan paksa. Di dalam mobil sudah ada Suho yang di jok sopir.

"Sekretaris Kim, bawa motorku yang ada di parkiran sekolah. Aku yang membawa mobil ini bersama Luhan." Kata Sehun. Suho ingin menolak, tapi tatapan tajam dan memerintah milik Sehun mengalahkannya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Sehun memberikan kunci motor pada Suho dan memasuki mobil bagian jok sopir. Ia melihat Luhan yang berusaha membuka pintu yang ia kuci dari tadi.

"Hey," Sehun memanggil Luhan, dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan menatapnya nyalang. Sehun yang melihat pandangan Luhan dari spion hanya menyeringai.

"Pindah ke jok sebelahku." Perintah Sehun. Luhan hanya mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali berusaha membuka pintu mobil Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah menggedor jendela mobil dan meminta tolong kepada orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Di sebelahku atau aku takkan bergerak menuju ke bandara." Ucapan Sehun mengingatkannya pada orang tuanya di bandara. Ia dengan cepat berpindah ke jok sebelah sopir.

"CEPAT JALAN!" seru Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya cukup bingung bagaimana Sehun tau bahwa ia hendak ke bandara. Tapi pikirannya sekarang fokus agar ia sampai ke bandara dengan cara apapun dan kembali dalam rengkuhan orang tuanya.

Sehun terkekeh geli saat Luhan berseru kembali ketika ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam yang menurutnya itu masih kecepatan rata-rata.

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

 _ **Incheon airport**_

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Sehun yang duduk berdampingan dengan Luhan di ruang tunggu. Luhan berdecak. Masalahnya, Sehun sudah bertanya 5 kali lebih.

"SABAR!" desis Luhan. Ia sebenarnya juga khawatir kenapa orang tuanya belumjuga tiba. Ia beberapa kali memanjangkan lehernya agar bisa menemukan orang tuanya lebih jelas.

"Kau tak membuat banner atau papan atau semacamnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Mereka bilang tak perlu." Luhan mendengus. Ia merogoh kantong blazernya dan mengambil rubik dari situ. Ia memainkannya dengan cepat dan tepat, membuat orang di sebelahnya menatapnya Luhan dengan tatapan heran.

 _Gila, dia bisa secepat itu?_ Batin Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang memutar rubiknya dengan cepat. Gerakan jarinya yang lincah memutar-mutar kubus warna-warni pengolah otak itu mengingatkan Sehun pada hadiah ulang tahunnya semalam.

Lulu.

"Luhan-ssi…" Sehun memanggil Luhan.

"Hmm," Luhan menjawab seadanya. Matanya masih fokus pada rubiknya yang belum juga jadi.

"Kau pintar bermain rubik?"

"Mungkin,"

"Ajari aku,"

 _Tak._ Luhan tersenyum puas saat rubiknya sudah selesai. Bersatu dengan warna yang teratur, bukannya abstrak seperti sebelumnya. "Selesai,"

Luhan memandang Sehun yang menatapnya seolah takjub. "Tak bisa. Itu hanya butuh ketepatan, ketelitian, dan konsentrasi. Otakmu harus bekerja keras berpikir dan mencoba mengotak-atiknya. Sering-sering saja latihan," jawab Luhan. Sehun terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal Xiao Lu? Panggilannya Lulu. Sepertinya ia seangkatan denganmu."

 _ **DEG**_

Kenapa Sehun menanyakan Luhan hal yang sangat sulit dia jawab?

"Luhan-ssi? Apa kau—"

"LUHAN!" Seruan seorang perempuan membuat Luhan dan Sehun terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan dress cream selutut tengah menggeret kopernya lalu memeluk erat Luhan.

"AIGOO! MAMA MERINDUKAN RUSA INI!"

"AAH! MAMA HENTIKAN!" Luhan berusaha mendorong ibunya pelan. Setelah lepas, ayahnya pun datang menyusul.

"Wah, Luhan membawa pacarnya ya?" goda ayahnya. Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"ANI!"

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya ibu Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Annyeong hasimnikka, namaku Oh Sehun, adik kelas Luhan sunbae. Selamat datang kembali ke Seoul~" ucap Sehun. Ia memasang wajah manis di depan ibu Luhan. Ibu Luhan terlihat mengamati Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Kulit putih, rambut hitam legam itu… mata sipit, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis. Dagu lancip dan pipi tirus. Itu…

"OMO! OMO! YEOBO, INI ORANG YANG DITAKSIR LUHAN!" seru ibu Luhan pada suaminya. Luhan membelakkan mata sementara Sehun terlihat tenang walaupun dia juga terkejut.

"YAK! MAMA! Bukan dia!" elak Luhan.

"Eihh~ ini Oh sehun. Kau menulisnya di buku diary-mu." Kata ibu Luhan menggoda.

"MAMA! KAU MEMBUKANYA?" muka Luhan memerah seketika. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa. _Lu sunbae terlihat imut.._ pikirnya. _Hei, apa yang ku pikirkan?!_ Elak batin Sehun.

"Jadi benar?" goda ibu Luhan lagi.

"MAMA! Sudahlah. Kau mau naik taksi atau bersama aku dan Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, tentu saja naik taksi. Kami tak ingin mengganggumu dan calon menantu. Ya kan, yeobo?" tanya ibu Luhan pada suaminya yang hanya tertawa.

"MAMA!"

 **=coolmaknadeer=**

"Maafkan mama tadi, Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan.

"Gwaenchana. Beliau sangat lucu. Sepertimu," ujar Sehun sedikit menggoda.

"YAA!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan untuk menutupi malunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Sehun hanya cekikikan.

"Hey, Sehun."

"Hm?" Sehun masih fokus dengan jalannya.

"Punya rubik?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sambil menunjuk kursi belakang. Luhan pun mengambil rubik itu dan mengotak-atiknya hingga terbentuk suatu tulisan.

 _ **XIAO LUHAN**_

"Sudah jadi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera mengotak-atik kembali rubik itu. Itu rubik pemberiannya. Xiao Lu.

"A-ah. Susah, jadi aku bingung sendiri. Sudahlah," Luhan hanya meletakkan kembali rubik itu di kursi belakang. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup takut. Takut bila Sehun mengetahui secepat ini.

"Seseorang memberikanku itu. Dan itu memang rubik yang rumit. Aku tak tau itu bentuk apa ya? Tulisan mungkin?" tebak Sehun.

"Y-yah..M-mungkin saja." Kata Luhan masih gugup. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Ia pun menepikan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa sunbae?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Sunbae." Panggil Sehun tegas. Luhan pun menatap Sehun tepat di matanya. Begitu pula Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku menunggumu kemarin malam tapi kenapa kau tak datang?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau tau?" jawab Luhan langsung.

"AKU MENUNGGUMU TERUS! ASAL KAU TAU!" bentak Sehun.

"BUKANKAH KAU BERSAMA WANITA BERNAMA XIAO LU DISANA?! HUH?!" bentak Luhan balik. Sehun tertegun. Bagaimana Luhan tau? Apa Luhan ada disana?

"Sunbae…"

"Aku turun disini." Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Rumahnya sudah tak jauh lagi. Lebih baik turun daripada merasakan aura canggung dari Sehun.

Sehun terdiam di mobil. Ia melirik rubik di kursi belakang. Rubik pemberian Lulu. Rubik yang tadi sempat dipegang Luhan. Rubik yang…

" _ **Aku tau kau telah menyelesaikan rubik itu sunbae. Apa hubunganmu dengan Xiao Lu?"**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **ToBeContinued~**

Yeee! Gue comebacckkkkk! Wakaka. Yah, map sebelumnya. Tugas numpuk banyak.. jadi kemungkinan aku bakal hiatus yaa.. tunggu desember apa januari gitu. Pas gak ada tugas banyak wkwk..

Aku sebenernya maksa banget buat lanjutin ff ini, soalnya sebenernya aku gak ada inspirasi lagi. Jadi.. kalo ada kesalahan di ff ini, omong aja. Aku gak keberatan kok. Makasih banyak malah

So,, enaknya brapa chap? Atau.. ku hentikan di tengah jalan.

Kayaknya aku diancem **luhankuluhanmu** kalo aku gak lanjut ntar Sehun sama Boa. Yeh.. Luhan sama sotong, Sehun sama ular boa. Hunhan nya kapan? #eaak

Oke, makasih banyak buat yang foll, like, and review akuuu! see ya! Bye~


End file.
